El héroe de la lavandería
by Leon Hero
Summary: Una historia en la que se verá como Midoriya y Todoroki van creciendo poco a poco, encontrándose a ellos mismos y haciendo frente a distintas situaciones de la vida ¿Cuanto cambiará su relación durante esta historia? / AU humanos. Todoroki x Midoriya
1. Capítulo 1 - ¿Quién es ese chico?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Por ahora no mucho, niños siendo niños (?). AU. Nadie tiene ningún poder

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es ese chico?

Giraba. Los ojos de Midoriya se movían en círculos persiguiendo uno de los calcetines de su super héroe preferido dentro de la lavadora. Parecía una actividad aburrida para los ojos de los mayores, pero para él, un niño que apenas había cumplido los siete años era de lo más divertido imaginar a aquel personaje ficticio girando en aquel electrodoméstico como si fuera una carrera en un remolino. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban por la emoción mientras contaba cada vuelta que daba como si se tratase de un nuevo record, estando sentado frente a la lavadora con sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas.

Aunque no estaban en su casa, el menor se encontraba muy a gusto, ya que no había nadie a parte de su madre y él en aquella pequeña lavandería. La madre se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos mientras trataba de encontrar la quinta diferencia entre dos imágenes con siete diferencias que ponían en una de las revistas del local.

Aquella era la primera vez que estaban en una lavandería y la razón era muy simple; la lavadora que tenían en casa se averió hace apenas unos días y el sueldo que ganaba la madre no era tan alto como para poder permitirse en ese momento el gasto de comprar una nueva lavadora y bajar a aquella lavandería de autoservicio era bastante económico. A pesar de que el pequeño había vivido en ese pueblo desde que nació, aun podía ver cosas nuevas allí, como era el caso de la lavandería y como lo sería con la persona que acababa de abrir la puerta del local.

Este giró su cabeza con curiosidad hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un niño que parecía ser de su misma edad junto a una mujer que parecía ser su madre. Ambos le llamaron la atención por el color de pelo, era la primera vez que veía a dos personas tan jóvenes con el cabello blanco. Se levantó con algo de timidez y se acercó a la mujer, sonriéndola con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas a la vez que extendía las manos hacia ella, quien estaba cargada con un cesto de ropa.

-Disculpe señora ¿Quiere que le ayude? Parece pesado…-

La mujer en seguida le dedicó una dulce sonrisa como agradecimiento, negando después con la cabeza. –No te preocupes, pero si quieres puedes ayudar a mi hijo, Shouto.- En seguida sus ojos se encontraron y realizó la misma pregunta hacia aquel chico.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Esta vez sus palabras fueron más confiadas al tratarse de una persona de su misma edad, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró un poco haciendo que con el silencio que había dejado el contrario al no responder terminara riendo con nervios ¿Tal vez no le había entendido? Igual era de otro país y no hablaba su idioma, eso podría explicar el extraño color de pelo. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho más, cogió parte de la ropa con la que cargaba, corriendo hacia la primera lavadora que encontró. -¿A-aquí está bien, señora?-

Ambas madres rieron al ver aquella reacción tan tierna por parte del pequeño de cabello verde, mientras el chico que aún no había llegado a dejar escuchar su voz lo miraba confundido. Se acercó con cautela a la lavadora para dejar allí la ropa y después caminó hacia una mesita para poder coger una revista y sentarse en el segundo banco, muy dispuesto a leer. Midoriya no quitó ni por un segundo sus ojos de él, ya le parecía curioso su aspecto físico de por sí, pero ahora también le llamaba la atención aquel comportamiento tan frío, aunque seguía convencido de que este era extranjero ¿Pero porque un extranjero leería una revista en otro idioma? ¿Solo miraba los dibujos? ¿O jugaba a las siete diferencias como su madre?

Las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar entre ellas, dejando a sus hijos con total libertad para que pudieran conocerse, eran pequeños y ninguna de las dos temía por sus hijos relacionándose con otros niños de su misma edad.

Movido completamente por la curiosidad, el pequeño avanzó hacia el 'extranjero' con cierta cautela, sentándose en el otro extremo del banco. Miró hacia todas las esquinas que había en la lavandería mientras se deslizaba lentamente por el banco, tratando de no parecer sospechoso aunque fuera un completo fracaso en aquel intento. Sin embargo el otro niño no le prestaba ni un mínimo de atención, lo cual le hacía pensar que su técnica era realmente buena, tal vez su futuro era ser un ninja. No era una mala idea, el mundo necesitaba más ninjas con actos heroicos y su primer acto de heroicidad sería salvar a ese extranjero de la soledad, pero antes necesitaba saciar su curiosidad, si estaba jugando a las siete diferencias podrían jugar juntos.

Al estar completamente pegado a él, asomó su cabeza por la revista para poder ver que era lo que tenía al chico tan entretenido. Aunque antes de poder verlo la revista se cerró y el niño saltó desde su sitio para caminar tranquilamente hasta la pared de al lado y allí ponerse a leer nuevamente, lejos del chico de pelo verde a quien acababa de arruinar todos sus esfuerzos. Pero esa no iba a ser su rendición. Se levantó también y se acercó hacia su madre, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaban teniendo sin necesidad de decir nada, solo cogió su bolso y de esa forma la mujer ya se vio en la necesidad de preguntarle.

-Izuku ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?-

El menor negó con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, aunque aquella respuesta no dejó tranquila a la madre, pero no preguntó, solo esperó a que terminara de rebuscar en su bolso. No tardó demasiado. De este sacó una pequeña pelota y dejó el bolso abandonado y sin recoger al lado de su madre, quien suspiró con una risita mientras volvía a su conversación a la vez que ordenaba las cosas.

Midoriya se fue al centro del local, botando la pelota un momento para comprobar que estaba en buenas condiciones y así poder llevar a cabo su plan b recién planeado. Se agachó un poco en el suelo e hizo rodar la pelota hacia el contrario, sin embargo el impulso fue demasiado y rebotó en la pared, volviendo en seguida hacia él. Al ver que el primer intento había fallado no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero con sus labios. Pero tenía más intentos, la segunda tenía que ir bien. Volvió a posicionarse y así empujó la pelota de nuevo. Esta vez se quedó a mitad de camino, levantó la mirada y vio a su objetivo mirarla pelota y seguidamente sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Solo fueron un par de segundos porque en seguida cubrió su cara con la revista, ocultando un pequeño sonrojo.

El menor agachado en el suelo sonrió algo satisfecho al haber captado su atención, sin embargo, dos segundos no era suficiente, necesitaba sacarlo de toda su soledad. Se arrastró un poco por el suelo y cogió de nuevo la pelota para posicionarse como antes y volver a tirar. Fallo. Esta vez se fue hacia la puerta, rebotando de nuevo hacia él, aunque aun así tuvo que arrastrarse de nuevo por el suelo para alcanzarla. Lo intentó unas cuantas veces más en las que ninguna de ellas había llegado al otro chico, quien ya lo miraba olvidando completamente la revista.

-Esta es la definitiva… ¡Un héroe nunca se rinde!- Tras decir esas palabras volvió a tirar la pelota, completamente desviada hacia la puerta, pero esta vez el impulso fue tal que la pelota se deslizó hacia las lavadoras después de rebotar. -¡No! No, no, no, no- Se levantó a la vez que empezó a correr, haciendo un movimiento extraño para librarse milagrosamente de una caída. Pero no fue suficiente para salvar la pobre pelota que había quedado parada justo debajo de la lavadora.

Las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos mientras se agachaba y metía el brazo tratando de alcanzarla, aun así sus esfuerzos eran en vano, su mano no llegaba a alcanzarla y no podía esperar a que creciera su brazo, seguramente otro niño más grande que él lo cogerían antes de que él pudiera crecer.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda.-

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa nueva voz. Su mirada se elevó hasta encontrar los ojos del otro niño que se había acercado en algún momento sin que él se diera cuenta. No dudó en asentir mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su labio temblaba levemente al tratar de no llorar más.

-Vale, aparta un poco y acerca las manos por el otro lado de la lavadora, lo voy a empujar.- Midoriya solo hizo lo que el de pelo blanco le dijo, dejándole sitio para que él se pudiera agachar. Metió la revista con cuidado y dio un empujón a la pelota para que saliera por el lado donde se encontraba el otro.

Sus labios dejaron de temblar, transformándose en una amplia sonrisa al volver a tener la pelota en sus manos. En seguida se empezó a reír sin importarle tener las mejillas y los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

-¡Gracias! Has salvado mi pelota de All Might- Se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para que la estrechara sin borrar su amplia sonrisa. –Soy Mido… ¡Espera! ¡No eres extranjero!-

-No, no soy extranjero… pero tú eres un niño raro.- No pudo contener una leve risa mientras estiraba su brazo para estrechar la mano del contrario. –Soy Todoroki Shouto, un placer.-

Midoriya estaba fascinado, tenía una forma de hablar muy tranquila, parecía que ese niño era más adulto solo por hablar con tal tranquilidad. Estrechó su mano con cuidado, pero al poco lo apretó con emoción.

-¡Todoroki-kun! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- No titubeó al realizar la pregunta, definitivamente quería conocer más a aquel chico, pero este hizo una mueca extraña, apartando la mano rápidamente.

-Vengo aquí todas las semanas, los miércoles, si vuelves y nos encontramos entonces tal vez.-

-¡Claro! ¡Mamá! Tenemos que venir la semana que viene.- Le dijo desde allí a su madre, quien estaba recogiendo ya la ropa limpia. Al terminar se acercó a los chicos y les sonrió.

-Perdona cariño ¿Qué me has dicho?-

-¿Podemos volver la semana que viene? Todoroki dice que va a venir y que así podremos ser amigos ¿Podemos volver?- El pequeño miró con emoción a su madre, quien asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro, la semana que viene tendré que traer más ropa, así que tenemos que volver… ¿Ya te has presentado?-

-¡Sí! Espera, no, no lo he hecho… ¡Soy Midoriya Izuku! Nos veremos la semana que viene y nos haremos amigos.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría para que su madre pudiera pasar, así es como se empezaba a ser héroe, siendo un caballero. –¡Adiós mamá de Todoroki!

Tras despedirse de ambos, la pequeña familia salió de la lavandería para caminar hacia su casa mientras el pequeño Midoriya miraba la pelota con emoción, sin poder dejar de pensar en cómo sería el próximo día que pudiera ver a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Me pondré mis calcetines de All Might!-

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo~

A ver, hace mil que no escribo un fanfic y llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo empezar una historia larga que empezara con los personajes desde niños. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito~ Acepto críticas por si alguien quiere dejar su opinión en los comentarios :3 me haría un gran favor saber lo que pensáis para mejorar el fanfic (Aunque habrá ideas que no quiera cambiar, siempre tendré vuestros comentarios en cuenta al igual que intentaré responderlos).

Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que lo sigáis y que yo lo siga también xD


	2. Capítulo 2 - ¿A tí también te gusta?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Por ahora no mucho, niños siendo niños (?). AU. Nadie tiene ningún poder :)

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿A ti también te gusta?

La semana transcurrió rápidamente para el joven Midoriya, no podía contener más la felicidad al haber llegado el miércoles prometido en el que ambos chicos volverían a encontrarse en la lavandería. La primera vez apenas pudo descubrir algo sobre el curioso niño de pelo blanco, pero al menos había conseguido que le hablara y poder tener un segundo encuentro con él era más que suficiente, así podría saber más sobre él y con las herramientas que este le diera llevaría su misión a cabo: sacarle de su soledad.

Midoriya no sabía nada sobre su vida, tampoco era un genio, pero la forma de ser que aquel chico le había mostrado le hacía parecer que le pedía ayuda, él quería ser rescatado de su soledad. No tenía ninguna duda, aunque no tenía forma de verificarlo su serie preferida no le podía estar engañando. En aquella famosa serie de héroes ficticios ya habían mostrado un caso como ese; si un chico tenía una mirada triste es porque estaba solo y había que ayudarle.

-¡Mamá, corre! ¡Todoroki nos está esperando! No quiero llegar tarde, vamos, vamos.- El menor correteaba por la cocina mientras ayudaba a su madre a meter toda la ropa que necesitaba en el cesto que se llevarían a la lavandería. La mujer no pudo contener una risa al ver a su hijo tan emocionado por el segundo encuentro con aquel chico, y no era para menos, por el vecindario no había ningún otro niño de su edad y si quería salir con sus amigos tenía que ser siempre cuando ella no estuviera trabajando para poder llevarle al centro del pueblo con ellos. La madre aún se preguntaba donde había estado escondido ese niño durante tanto tiempo, las probabilidades de que se hubiera mudado eran prácticamente nulas; si alguna casa del vecindario hubiera estado en venta ella ya lo hubiera sabido. Aunque la duda no la intrigaba tanto, si aquel chico se quedaba allí y pasaba tiempo con su hijo le era más que suficiente.

-¿Estamos listos, Izuku?- La madre se acercó al de menor tamaño, quién se estaba poniendo las zapatillas en la entrada de la casa. Al terminar de atarse las zapatillas, se levantó y asintió con una amplia sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para imitar un saludo militar.

-¡Si, señora! Midoriya Izuku preparado para la misión.- Tras decir aquello se movió para abrirle la puerta a la madre, quien estaba ya cargada con el cesto de ropa. Aún no tenía fuerza suficiente para cargar con ello, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era abrirle la puerta y sujetarla mientras ella pasaba para poder cerrarla al salir ambos. –Llevo muchas cosas de All Might para jugar con Todoroki ¿Crees que le gustará? Igual prefiere a Endeavor…-

-No te preocupes, cariño. Seguro que aunque le guste otro personaje os llevaréis muy bien.- La mujer trató de animarlo para que no se pusiera nervioso. Y no fue difícil convencerlo, nada más escuchar las palabras de su madre el pequeño pudo tranquilizarse sabiendo que ella tenía razón, igual incluso le gustaban más las princesas. Ese no sería ningún problema para ser amigos, además a él también le gustaban Endeavor y las princesas; Endeavor seguía siendo un héroe y las princesas eran chicas bonitas que ejercían cargos muy importantes en la realeza.

Caminaron tranquilamente por la calle que los llevaría a la lavandería, con suerte no estaba lejos de la casa, así la madre no tendría que realizar un largo camino cargada y el hijo no tendría que impacientarse de más. Pronto pudieron visualizar el local, haciendo que el de pelo verde saliera corriendo hacia esta con mucha emoción, deseaba ver al chico ya, no quería esperar más para ser su amigo. Abrió la puerta con ánimo y miró por cada rincón del local desde allí, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara lentamente al encontrar el sitio vacío. No esperó apenas unos segundos para volver corriendo hacia su familiar, mostrando una expresión de preocupación sin poder evitarlo.

-¡No está, mamá! T-Todoroki no está… ¿No ha venido…?- La madre suspiró con una leve sonrisa, pasando una mano por la cabeza de su pequeño para reconfortarlo.

-No te preocupes, Izuku, esperaremos hasta que venga… Y yo no pondré la lavadora hasta entonces ¿Te parece bien?-

El menor solo hizo un pequeño puchero al principio, pero al final asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a caminar hacia la lavandería con su madre, sujetándole la puerta como de costumbre. Al estar dentro, dejaron el cesto a un lado y ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos para esperar tranquilamente. En ese rato estuvieron jugando con las figuritas que había traído el menor en su mochila.

El rato iba pasando y Midoriya cambiaba su humor de un momento a otro. A veces conseguía entretenerse gracias a su madre, pero otras veces se impacientaba mientras miraba por la ventana del sitio esperando que llegara su futuro amigo. Al final terminaron jugando ambos al 'veo veo' hasta que la puerta del local se abrió, pasando primero una pequeña figura, aproximadamente de su misma estatura.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron por la emoción, saltando del banco sin pensárselo dos veces para correr hacia el joven Todoroki, asaltándolo en ese mismo instante. La ropa que este llevaba cayó al suelo al ser abrazado por el chico de pelo revuelto. Midoriya notó como este no correspondía el abrazo, lo cual le extrañó ¿Por qué no lo abrazaba también? El primero en apartarse no fue ni más ni menos que el chico recién llegado, dejando al contrario con una expresión de desconcierto, además de preocupación.

-Uh… Perdona, no me gustan demasiado los abrazos.-

Entonces lo entendió, no era su culpa, simplemente no le gustaban los abrazos. Negó con la cabeza y seguidamente corrió hacia el banco para recoger su mochila y después se acercó de nuevo a Todoroki para agarrar su mano mientras se despedía.

-¡Nos vamos al parque! Oh, buenas tardes mamá de Todoroki.- Después de saludar arrastró a su nuevo amigo con él, saliendo de la lavandería para ir al parque que había en frente, aunque tuvieron que dar un pequeño rodeo para cruzar por el paso de cebra. –Izquierda… nadie, derecha… nadie ¡Izquierda de nuevo y nadie! Podemos pasar.- Tras asegurarse de que no venía ningún coche, ambos cruzaron por el paso de cebra sin soltar sus manos. A Todoroki no le gustaba que le hubiera agarrado la mano, no tenían tanta confianza, pero para cruzar era necesario, él también lo hacía con su madre.

Una vez en el parque, el chico de pecas fue el primero en soltar su mano para poder correr hacia uno de los columpios y subirse a este, esperando a que llegara el contrario para poder empezar a balancearse juntos.

-¡Todoroki!- Lo llamó y no dijo nada más, esperó a que este le mirara para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa y entonces proseguir. -¿Ya somos amigos? He venido y tú también has venido, es como un pacto o así, así que ahora tenemos que ser amigos… ¿Te gusta All Might?- Dejó lo primero por zanjado, ya eran amigos, no tenía ninguna duda por eso no esperó su respuesta para realizar su siguiente duda.

-¿Por qué das por…? Bueno, no importa… Sí, me gusta All Might ¿Has visto el capítulo de hoy?-

-¡Claro que lo he visto! ¡Ha sido genial! Ese puñetazo… ¡Y la patada al aire!- No tardó en ponerse de pies sobre el columpio, saltando desde este para realizar una patada. A simple vista no era un gran golpe, ya que el columpio no se balanceaba demasiado y aun así terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, pero para ambos niños fue fascinante. Aunque Todoroki era un niño serio, no pudo contenerse, seguía siendo un niño. Ambos empezaron a saltar desde cualquier zona del parque infantil para simular esa patada y poco a poco empezaron a hacer más movimientos mientras ambos reían, cada uno intentando superar al contrario, aunque no era fácil para ninguno de los dos.

En uno de los saltos, Midoriya se colocó debajo para poder agarrar a su nuevo amigo, quedando ambos en el suelo riendo por aquella caída. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en sus ojos, notando en estos algo extraño, algo que no había visto antes en nadie.

-To… ¡Todoroki! ¡Tus ojos! No tienes el mismo color.- Agarró sus mejillas para acercarlo hacia él y así poder ver sus ojos mejor. Aunque la posición no era la más indicada para ello; Midoriya tumbado en el suelo con Todoroki encima, de esa forma la sombra no le permitía apreciar la diferencia de color. No tardó en darse cuenta de ello y lo empujó para terminar ambos sentados en el suelo. No podía dejar de contemplar sus ojos, agarró sus mejillas para que este no se apartara e incluso le levantó el flequillo al ver que ya no intentaba apartarse.

-N-no es tan raro, Midoriya…- El de pelo blanco se avergonzó un poco por aquella cercanía, pero más aún por el hecho de que estuviera mirando aquel defecto que tenía. -¿Puedes apartarte? Mis ojos son…-

-¡Son preciosos! A ver, es raro, nunca había visto esto, pero… oh, el gato de la amiga de mi abuela tiene también los ojos así ¡Ya no es tan raro! Y ese gatito es muy lindo.- Este argumentó estando muy convencido de que ese nuevo descubrimiento era algo hermoso, haciendo que el contrario se sorprendiera por ello. A parte de algunos familiares suyos, nadie más le había dicho que sus ojos eran bonitos, todo lo contrario.

-¿Tú crees? Son raros…-

-¡Son bonitos!-

-Pero a la gente no les gustan…-

-Pero a mí sí me gustan.-

-Je… Midoriya, eres un niño raro.- Tras decir aquello se liberó de las manos de su amigo y se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle. -¿Seguimos jugando? Aun puedo hacer una patada mejor que la tuya.-

-Um… ¡Eso habrá que verlo!- Se aprovechó de la mano pero al levantarse corrió sin dudarlo hacia la primera altura para dar otra patada mientras saltaba. -¡Seremos los mejores héroes del pueblo!-

Ambos jugaron en el parque hasta que el sol empezó a caer, dejando un cielo anaranjado mientras ellos seguían saltando. Las madres no tardaron en aparecer para buscar a ambos niños, dando el aviso para que fueran despidiéndose. Ninguno de los dos quería irse, pero los dos sabían que no podían hacer nada, sin embargo, Todoroki no dudó en preguntarle.

-¿Vives por aquí?-

-Sí, vivimos en uno de los pisos de aquella calle.- Este señaló su edificio con su mano para que pudiera saber mejor donde vivía. -¿Y tú?-

-Yo vivo en la casa grande de allí, la que tiene la fachada de color crema y una piscina.- No dudó en señalizar su casa como su amigo lo había hecho, haciendo que este quedara con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio vives en esa casa? ¡¿Piscina?! Yo también quiero…-

-Algún día puedes venir-

-¡Iré si me dejas! Y si mi mamá me deja también, claro.-

-¿Te gustaría quedar aquí mañana?-

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que quiero! Mañana a la misma hora que hoy aquí mismo.-

Ambos asintieron y tras despedirse, cada familia se dirigió a su casa. Ninguno de los dos podía borrar sus sonrisas, deseando que llegara cuanto antes el siguiente día para poder seguir jugando como lo habían hecho ese día.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy~ No son muy largos, pero por ahora no va a haber mucho, es solo el día a día de unos niños muy bonitos xD Espero que os esté gustando :3 en el siguiente capítulo me gustaría meter a otro personaje… A ver en qué influencia en la amistad de Todoroki y Deku~

Y ahora voy a responder dos comentarios, los únicos que tengo (?)

Denisse Blues: Aquí tienes la continuación xD de verdad, intentaré publicar al menos una vez a la semana para poder terminarlo antes de que terminen mis vacaciones. No me gustaría dejar este fanfic a medias, lo he empezado con mucha ilusión y como un gran proyecto para mí.

Pascuala Son: ¡Midoriya siempre es un amor! Y no quiero dar spoilers de la historia, pero sí, el pasado de Todoroki lo quiero mantener en esta historia, es una de las cosas que hacen a Todoroki como es, considero que esos hechos son muy importantes y lo adaptaré de forma que encaje en este universo en el que los quirks son solo una ficción.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Él es mi amigo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Por ahora no mucho, niños siendo niños (?). AU. Nadie tiene ningún poder :)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Él es mi… amigo

Durante varias semanas los dos niños habían estado quedando como habían prometido en aquel parque, siempre después de sus clases. Midoriya ya se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de su amigo y a ambos les agradaba la compañía del contrario. Durante ese tiempo habían aprendido muchas cosas el uno del otro, como que Todoroki tenía tres hermanos mayores o que Midoriya tenía un cuaderno lleno de dibujos suyos solo de héroes.

Por supuesto, aún quedaban cosas por descubrir entre ellos, pero poco a poco se iban conociendo y eso por el momento era suficiente. El chico de pecas ya consideraba al contrario como su mejor amigo aunque apenas llevaban tres semanas quedando para jugar, y aunque Todoroki era más reservado, también consideraba a ese chico como una persona más especial que otros amigos que había hecho en su colegio. Pero aún necesitaban más tiempo para estrechar su relación.

Ese día no iba a ser diferente a los demás días, quitando algunos días en los que habían estado ocupados y no habían podido encontrarse. Esa tarde habían quedado en el parque como siempre y el pequeño Midoriya no podía dejar de pensar en ello aunque se encontraba en clase. Aprovechando que su profesora de inglés no lo miraba, empezó a hacer un dibujo en el que aparecían su amigo y él agarrando la mano de All Might. Aunque ese cuaderno era exclusivo para héroes, había hecho un hueco en este para dibujarse a sí mismo por primera vez con su amigo; ellos serían grandes héroes en el futuro.

La clase terminó sin que él pudiera terminar su dibujo, pero no importaba, tenía más días para hacerlo, solo quería ver a Todoroki cuanto antes. Todos en la clase se despidieron de su profesora y entonces el pequeño salió disparado de su asiento para disponerse a salir de la clase. Sin embargo tuvo que frenar estrepitosamente al encontrarse a otro chico parado en la puerta, haciendo que casi se cayera con tal de no llevárselo por delante.

-¡Deku! Hoy voy a ir a tu casa ¿Tienes el nuevo comic de All Might, verdad? Podemos leerlo juntos…- El chico delante de él se acercó con una sonrisa burlona, manteniendo su postura firme para intimidar al de pelo verdoso. No era ni más ni menos que el rey de la clase, nadie se atrevía a contradecir su palabra; ese era Bakugo.

-K-Kacchan… Ya te he dicho, no soy Deku, tú lo sabes bien…- Este habló con algo de temor en sus palabras, conociendo esa situación, sabía perfectamente que el rubio no iba a cambiar de idea y que además se enfadaría por ello.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Tú eres Deku! Después de todo no es como que hagas mucho… Pero vamos, si me dejas leer tu nuevo comic te perdono.- Efectivamente, fue imposible corregir sus palabras. Sin embargo ese día no quería quedar con él, quería estar con su amigo de verdad.

-Yo… no puedo, hoy tengo planes.-

-¿Tú tienes planes? ¿Tu novia te está esperando? No mientas, Deku.-

-N-no es mi novia, yo de verdad he quedado con alguien para ir al parque.-

-¿Cómo vas a ir al parque hoy? ¿No has visto la lluvia que está cayendo? Hoy tú y yo nos vamos a tu casa y ya, vamos.-

Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron de par en par, no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se giró rápidamente para poder ver por la ventana, esperando con una pequeña esperanza que aquel chico estuviera equivocado. No llegaba a ver la lluvia desde esa distancia, pero si podía ver el cielo nublado, las nubes de un color muy oscuro, si parecían nubes de lluvia, pero aun podía estar equivocado. Se acercó a la ventana con rapidez dejando al otro chico en la puerta riéndose por la reacción. Al estar ya en la ventana se subió a la silla para poder ver desde ahí como la lluvia mojaba el suelo, dejando algunos charcos. Los padres esperaban a sus hijos con los paraguas en mano para no mojarse, incluso algunos niños ya llevaban chubasqueros, como si hubieran sabido de antes el tiempo que venía. Entre los padres pudo visualizar a su madre esperándolo con dos paraguas, uno para ella y otro para él que tendría que compartir con el rubio.

-¡Oye chico! No puedes subirte a la silla, tienes que bajarte de ahí.- Uno de los profesores que pasaba no dudó en llamarle la atención al ver al menor subido a la silla. Aunque este no hizo caso a sus palabras, más bien, no pudo escucharlas, todo lo que podía escuchar en ese momento era el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra el suelo y la risa de Bakugo de fondo. El profesor tuvo que acercarse para agarrar al chico de debajo de los brazos para bajarlo así de la silla, ganándose así su atención. –Es peligroso subirse a las sillas, podrías caerte si pierdes el equilibrio.- Este profesor no lo regañó por aquel acto, tampoco estaba enfadado, solo preocupado por él, advertirle de las consecuencias de los actos imprudentes era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

El menor solo asintió y bajó su cabeza con decepción, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que ese día no podría salir con su amigo. El profesor se sintió algo incómodo al notar la decepción de Midoriya, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y decidió hablar aunque no sabía con detalle lo que había ocurrido.

-Escucha, chico… Aunque llueva no tiene que ser un mal día, seguro que a tu amigo no le importa que llueva, podéis pasar la tarde en vuestra casa o ir a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes…- Sus palabras le hicieron pensar, el profesor tenía razón, no tenían que estar en el parque para poder pasar un buen rato, entonces levantó la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente. -¿A ti no te importa, verdad?- Esta vez habló al joven Bakugo, haciéndole entender que con 'amigo' se refería a él.

-¡Claro!- El joven orgulloso en seguida asintió con una amplia sonrisa y caminó hasta donde estaban ellos para revolver el pelo verde, con bastante fuerza como para ser algo solamente amistoso. –Ahora deja de lloriquear, vamos a tu casa a pasarlo bien ¡Gracias profesor!-Este empezó a caminar mientras se despedía y, aunque Bakugo no hubiera agarrado su mano para que le siguiera, este empezó a caminar detrás de él, era como si su energía lo empujara.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras Midoriya caminaba con su mirada perdida en el suelo hasta que llegaron a la salida, donde se encontraba su madre esperándolo con el paraguas en mano, dándoselo nada más tenerlo a su lado.

-¡Hola Bakugo! Ya me ha llamado tu madre para decirme que vienes a casa, aunque no tengo más paraguas… espero que os podáis arreglar con ese paraguas.- La madre se agachó mientras sacaba dos chubasqueros de su mochila, aunque los dos eran de su hijo, lo tenía que compartir con su compañero de clase. Este no dudó en elegir el que estaba decorado con estampados de All Might, dejando al pobre chico con el chubasquero de color verde que no tenía ninguna decoración. La madre esperó a que su hijo se colocara la ropa para darle dos besos y así sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. –Vamos chicos, lo pasareis genial hoy, he comprado unas galletas con pepitas de chocolate que tienen muy buena pinta.-

Ambos niños sonrieron y de esa forma los tres caminaron hacia la casa de la familia Midoriya mientras hablaban entre ellos contando lo que habían hecho en clase, aunque el chico de pecas apenas pudo decir nada, Bakugo no dejaba de alardear, sin embargo la madre no le dio demasiada importancia, eran solo niños. No tardaron en llegar a la casa, ambos chicos fueron a la habitación del pequeño sin pensárselo dos veces mientras la madre preparaba las galletas en un plato y dos vasos de zumo multifrutas.

Cuando la madre entró en la habitación los niños ya estaban encendiendo la televisión y la consola para jugar, ella rio y dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, acercándose para llamar su atención por un momento.

-Vale chicos, yo tengo que salir un momento… Así que os tendréis que quedar solos en casa ¿Si? Podéis quedaros jugando hasta que vuelva, no hagáis nada peligroso y sobre todo, no abráis la puerta de casa aunque llamen, yo llevo mis llaves ¿Vale?- Los niños asintieron y seguidamente volvieron a la tarea de preparar el juego que jugarían, aunque Bakugo decidió dejarle esa tarea al contrario para poder comer una galleta.

La madre se aseguró primero de que todo estaba bien antes de irse y después de haberlo hecho, salió de la casa dejando a los dos pequeños en esta y el rubio no tardó en aprovecharse de ello para su propio beneficio. Una vez terminó de preparar el juego, le quitó el mando para empezar a jugar él mismo por su cuenta.

-Espera Kacchan, ese es el modo historia… solo puede jugar uno ahí, pero si pones la opción de multijugador los dos podremos…- Midoriya trató de convencerle, pero en seguida fue cortado por el otro, quien se enfadó por intentar llevarle la contraria.

-¡Yo quiero jugar el modo historia! Tú ve haciendo los deberes y cuando termine de jugar nos turnamos.- No le quedó otra, tuvo que aceptar aquella propuesta, solo era esperar a que terminara el juego y entonces podría jugar él.

Dejó que su compañero jugara mientras él se sentaba frente al escritorio, sacando sus deberes para empezar a hacerlos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar a su amigo, haciendo que empezara a sentirse mal ¿Y si él lo estaba esperando a pesar de la lluvia? Tal vez tendría que haber ido aun así, el chubasquero y el paraguas lo refugiarían de la lluvia y si se llegaba a mojar no pasaba nada, podría secarse más tarde.

-¿Crees que dejará de llover…? Podríamos salir un poco cuando vuelva mi mamá…- Habló sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del contrario al estar entretenido con la consola, aunque aquello no le molestó, no necesitaba ninguna respuesta ya que este no podía adivinar el tiempo y hasta que no llegase su madre no podían hacer nada. Pospondría la pregunta para cuando estuviera su madre presente.

Continuó haciendo sus deberes, esperando a que llegara su turno para jugar o que llegara su madre, cualquiera de las dos le servía, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde, hacer deberes no era divertido aunque fuera necesario. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar un ruido familiar, no era la lluvia chocando contra la ventana ni los sonidos del juego, era la puerta de la casa que se acababa de cerrar. Saltó de la silla para correr hacia la entrada con la esperanza de que su madre les dejara salir.

Sin embargo la sorpresa fue aún mayor y mucho más agradable cuando llegó a la entrada y vio a su madre junto al niño que tanto esperaba ver. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se amplió, corriendo sin esperar hacia el niño de pelo blanco, abrazándolo con entusiasmo y este correspondiendo estando ya acostumbrado a los afectos tan cariñosos de su amigo.

-¡Todoroki! ¡Estaba deseando verte! Yo… Yo quería ir al parque pero estaba lloviendo y no sabía si estarías esperándome allí… ¡Lo siento mucho!- Se disculpó en medio del abrazo, haciendo que el primero en apartarse fuera el más serio de los dos. Aun así este pasó una mano por su pelo para acariciarlo con cuidado y así poder tranquilizarlo, era completamente diferente a como lo había hecho su compañero en la escuela.

-No te preocupes, mi mamá me dijo que ellas habían hablado antes y que podría venir a tu casa si seguía lloviendo.- Este miró a la madre y ella les sonrió con cariño, dejándoles después mientras se dirigía a llenar otro vaso para el nuevo invitado.

-Id a la habitación chicos, ahora te llevo la bebida y más galletas.- Ambos hicieron caso a la mayor para ir a la habitación del chico.

-Te va a encantar mi habitación, tengo posters de All Might, figuras ¡Y la colcha también es de All Might!- El niño le guio a su habitación mientras le iba indicando lo que podría encontrar en esta, sabía que le gustaría ya que ambos tenían el mismo interés por el héroe de moda en ese momento. Al entrar y ver la televisión encendida recordó que no estaban solos, lo cual le asustó un poco, no quería que Bakugo tratara mal a su amigo como lo hacía con él.

-¿Um? ¿Y él…?- Todoroki lo miró confundido, haciendo que el dueño de la habitación riera notablemente nervioso, acercándose a su compañero para tocar su hombro y así llamar su atención `para que dejara un momento el juego. Aquello hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera, haciendo que perdiera la concentración en el juego y por tanto su personaje muriera.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! ¿No ves que estaba jugando? ¿Quién te ha mandado a ti distraerme? ¡Por tu culpa he perdido y ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo!- No dudó en mostrar su enfado, culpabilizando a su compañero por ello a pesar de que podría haber parado el juego antes de morir. Midoriya tragó saliva y trató de restarle importancia, aunque aun así se disculpó por haberle hecho perder. –Tsk, empezaré de nuevo…-

-¡E-espera Kacchan! Quiero presentarte a mi amigo…- Este se sorprendió al escucharlo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico de los ojos de diferente color, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por la primera impresión que le había dado.

-¿Así que es cierto? He, soy Bakugo ¿Y tú?- Se levantó dirigiéndose a él, sonriendo con prepotencia.

-Él es Todoroki, mi amigo del vecindario- Midoriya decidió responder en su lugar al ver que le molestaba como estaba comportándose su compañero de clase, lo mejor era dejarle jugar a la consola y que ellos hicieran otra cosa. –Kacchan, puedes jugar… nosotros vamos a dibujar ¿Te parece bien, Todoroki?-

-¿Él es tu amigo, Midoriya?- Todoroki preguntó al pequeño sin apartar la mirada de aquel chico que no le transmitía nada de confianza.

-Oh… Sí, él es mi… amigo- Tragó saliva y agarró al chico del brazo para que le siguiera y así poder romper ese momento tan tenso. Sin embargo, este se deshizo del agarre y se acercó al otro para encararle sin temor alguno.

-Si has perdido en el juego ahora puede jugar Midoriya.-

-¿Qué has dicho? Deku me ha hecho perder, así que puedo seguir jugando por ello.-

-¿Deku…? Está bien, juega contra mí y si ganas puedes jugar lo que queda de tarde… pero si gano yo, jugaremos los tres por turnos.-

-Um… ¡Trato hecho! No creo que puedas ganarme de todas formas, soy el mejor de la clase.- Tras decir aquello volvió a sentarse, esta vez a un lado para dejarle sitio al otro niño.

-T-Todoroki, no tienes que hacer eso, podemos pintar o algo…- No pudo terminar la frase cuando los ojos de distinto color lo miraron, en sus ojos solo había determinación. Todoroki era el héroe. Después de eso dejó que se sentara al lado de Bakugo, poniéndose él detrás para observar el combate.

Empezó. Ambos eran muy buenos, Bakugo sabía controlar muy bien los ataques de su personaje, las explosiones que causaban sus manos eran increíbles y él sabía aprovecharlas bien. Pero Todoroki no era menos, su personaje controlaba el hielo y el fuego y, al igual que Bakugo, también lo manejaba como si aquel poder fuera suyo. Mientras ellos jugaban la madre pasó a dejar la bebida y más galletas, rellenando también los otros dos vasos, tras eso, se fue sin decir nada, no quería molestar a los niños viendo que lo estaban pasando tan bien con la consola.

El combate continuaba, no parecía que ninguno de los dos se fuera a dar por vencido y ambos se mantenían muy bien, cada uno con sus respectivos ataques y defensas. Midoriya trató de apegarse un poco a su amigo, manteniendo una pequeña distancia para no desconcentrarlo pero tratando de alguna forma que sus ánimos llegaran a él, quería transmitirle de alguna forma que lo apoyaba, pero tocarlo o decir algo podía hacer que todo terminara mal para él.

Al final ni los ánimos de Midoriya ni el control de Todoroki en el juego funcionaron, ambos perdieron dejando a un vencedor injusto. El chico de pecas no podía creerlo ¿Por qué no podía ganar la justicia? ¡Ellos eran los héroes! Y con ese pensamiento se levantó arrebatando el mando de su amigo.

-¡Si yo te gano nos dejas jugar! Si ganas tú… te regalaré mi juego.- Definitivamente el rubio no podía rechazar esa oferta, se trataba solo de 'Deku', era imposible perder contra él. Este aceptó y reinició el combate mientras Todoroki le cedía su sitio.

Y así empezó el segundo combate. Midoriya había jugado bastante, pero aun no tenía el nivel que tenía su compañero, pero eso no le impediría intentarlo. Bakugo eligió el mismo personaje que antes, mientras que Midoriya eligió a un personaje con un poder similar al de su héroe preferido.

Tras unos minutos el combate finalizó dejando a un perdedor, Midoriya. Aunque eso no terminó ahí, Todoroki salió en su defensa nuevamente, repitiendo el mismo patrón una y otra vez. No conseguían vencer a Bakugo, pero aun así seguían luchando el uno por el otro, así durante toda la tarde, hasta que al final cambió el vencedor. Todoroki miraba la pantalla sin poder creerlo mientras que el de cabello alborotado se tiraba sobre él para abrazarlo, afirmando así su victoria. Desde el suelo pudo ver al chico rubio chasqueando la lengua por la frustración de haber perdido y después dirigió su mirada hacia la sonrisa de su amigo, ambos rieron abrazados en el suelo mientras se mantenían abrazados.

-Bueno chicos ¿Habéis terminado? Es hora de irse, os llevaré en coche.- La madre avisó desde la puerta, quien había estado esperando a que terminaran ese último combate para avisarles. Ellos asintieron y se levantaron, chocando sus puños al final para celebrar la victoria mientras Bakugo solo caminaba hacia la puerta rechinando los dientes con frustración.

Los cuatro salieron de casa al estar preparados y de allí caminaron directamente hacia el coche. Midoriya le pidió a su madre si podían llevar primero a Bakugo a su casa y así podían hacer el viaje de vuelta con su amigo. Ella no tuvo ningún problema al acceder, aunque se sentía mal por ver a Bakugo enfadado con ellos, así que aceptó bajo la condición de dejar a su compañero el asiento del copiloto, de esa forma podría levantar un poco sus animos mientras los otros dos chicos hablaban en los asientos traseros.

Al llegar a la casa de Bakugo este se bajó despidiéndose solo de la madre, corriendo rápidamente hacia su madre, quien le esperaba en la entrada de la casa y le hacía desde allí un gesto a la madre de Midoriya de agradecimiento. Y así ya realizaron el viaje de vuelta.

-Al final son los héroes los que ganan… ¿Verdad, Todoroki?- El chico asintió y rio después por ello. –Gracias por ayudarme.-

-Tú también me has ayudado… aunque es una pena no haber podido luchar junto a ti, me hubiera gustado saber quién ganaría entre los dos.-

-Bueno, otro día lo descubriremos, puedes volver a casa cuando quieras.-

Ambos se sonrieron y continuaron conversando hasta llegar a la casa del pequeño. Una vez allí, se despidieron con un abrazo y entonces se bajó del coche para correr hacia su casa donde le esperaba su hermana. Ambos volvieron a despedirse levantando un poco sus manos antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa y mientras esta se cerraba, por un momento pudo ver a un hombre enorme caminar por el pasillo a lo lejos, no le dio tiempo a ver más o a fijarse, en cuestión de segundos la puerta se cerró sin dejar a nadie para ver.

* * *

Tercer capítulo completado~ Este ha sido un poco más largo que los otros dos, pero creo que también ha sido entretenido :3

Quiero añadir, Bakugo no es un mal chico o no lo quiero hacer como tal, solo es un niño consentido que cree que lo puede tener todo con su poder, no lo odiéis pls, os prometo que le vais a querer, solo dadle tiempo :'D

Pascuala Son: ¡Has acertado! Sí, era Kacchan xD pero ya irán saliendo más personajes, Bakugo me parecía un personaje con mucha importancia en la relación entre mis pequeños, y lo marca desde ahora aunque no lo parezca xD

Y las gracias a mi amiga Hina Tsukiyomi por corregir mis faltas de ortografía cuando a mí no me apetece releer en fanfic (Triste pero cierto). Podéis buscarla por fanfiction, tiene un fanfic de Happy Tree Friends suculento.


	4. Capítulo 4 - ¡Al agua patos!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Por ahora no mucho, niños siendo niños (?). AU. Nadie tiene ningún poder :)

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¡Al agua patos!

El año transcurrió rápidamente para los dos jóvenes, quedando la mayoría de los días para poder verse y jugar como habían hecho desde que se conocieron. Para los pequeños ya había llegado el verano y con ello las vacaciones de verano, cualquier niño a su edad era feliz con ello. Ahora podían quedar desde la mañana para jugar e incluso comer juntos en la casa de Midoriya o en el parque y ese día tenían ese plan; habían quedado en el parque para comer los dos juntos unos bocadillos y después ir al pequeño campo de fútbol que había en el barrio.

El pequeño peliverde llegó corriendo al parque con una pelota vieja atrapada en una redecilla mientras Todoroki lo esperaba ya allí con una toalla puesta en el césped y los bocadillos aún envueltos en plástico ya preparados sobre esta. Nada más llegar, dejó la pelota a un lado y se quitó las zapatillas para sentarse frente a su amigo en la toalla.

-¿Qué has traído hoy de bocadillos?- Preguntó impaciente por el hambre que tenía, sin apartar la mirada de la comida mientras esperaba su permiso primero. El albino rio por la impaciencia y cogió uno de los bocadillos para retirarle el plástico y después pasárselo a su amigo.

-Son bocadillos vegetales, tiene jamón, lechuga, tomate, mayonesa y huevo, los ha hecho mi hermana y te puedo asegurar que son los mejores bocadillos que he probado.-

Midoriya asintió y no dudó en probarlo. Dio un gran mordisco a su bocadillo para poder coger todo lo que tenía, tomándose su tiempo en degustarlo mientras hacía gestos de satisfacción, aunque poco a poco empezó a poner mala cara y la razón fue que el cacho que había cogido era demasiado grande. Pero no se rindió, era el primer mordisco y no permitiría que tuviera que escupirlo; se tomó su tiempo para masticar hasta que poco a poco pudo tragarlo, suspirando con satisfacción después bajo la preocupada mirada de su amigo.

-¡No eres un mentiroso!- Le sonrió nada más terminar el primer bocado, dejando más tranquilo al contrario después de asegurarse que se encontraba bien, incluso logró sacarle un suspiro de alivio.

-Claro que no soy un mentiroso, te he dicho que son los mejores.- No pudo evitar sonreír mientras desenvolvía su bocadillo para poder comer los dos juntos. –También he traído zumo de piña y uva.- Cogió su bocadillo solo con los dientes mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa ambas cajitas de zumo individuales para cada uno, sacando la pajita y clavándola primero en el de su amigo para acercárselo y después en el suyo. Cogió su bocadillo y con la otra mano la cajita de zumo para aliviar un poco la sed mientras miraba a Midoriya con una sonrisa al ver que disfrutaba la comida de su hermana.

Mientras ambos comían el chico de pecas recordó que tenía que decirle dos cosas al albino; una noticia y una propuesta. Aunque prefería decírselo cuando ambos terminasen de comer, lo primero era disfrutar la comida, no quería comer algo tan delicioso mientras le contaba algo tan importante.

No tardaron demasiado en terminar su comida, casi a la vez, Midoriya solo tuvo que esperar un poco a su amigo para ir juntos a tirar los envoltorios a la papelera más cercana y después recoger juntos la toalla, guardándola en la mochila de Todoroki. El peliverde cogió su balón con la redecilla, empezando a caminar junto a su amigo mientras iba dándole patadas a su pelota. Pensó que ese era el mejor momento para contarle lo que quería decirle desde el día anterior y no dudó más, su entusiasmo no le permitió hacerle esperar ni un segundo más.

-Por cierto, Todoroki… ¿Tienes planes mañana?- Le preguntó sin contener una risita, esperando impaciente su respuesta para proseguir; lo miró y amplió su sonrisa al ver que negaba con la cabeza sin decir nada, permitiéndole continuar.- ¡Bueno! El caso es… Mi papá ahora está viviendo en el pueblo de mis abuelitos, mi abuelita esta malita y él tiene que cuidar de ella, así que por eso no puede vivir con nosotros ahora…- Todoroki lo miró algo entristecido al escuchar sus palabras; aunque le confundía que dijera aquello con su amplia sonrisa, por un momento incluso pensó que Midoriya fingía estar feliz. Sin embargo esa idea se desvaneció rápidamente, le era imposible pensar que aquello fuera cierto, llevaban casi un año siendo amigos y siempre le había sonreído con sinceridad.

-Pero ella… ¿Está muy malita?- Necesitó preguntarle por la salud de su familiar aunque no la conociera, se sentía muy preocupado en ese momento.

-¡No te preocupes! Mi papá está cuidando de ella, así que por eso mismo ella está mucho mejor.- Al escuchar aquellas palabras pudo sentirse más tranquilo, permitiéndole a su amigo continuar con lo que quería decirle. –El caso es que mi papá lleva mucho tiempo sin poder venir, pero mis tíos llegaron hace poco al pueblo de mis abuelitos y ellos van a cuidar de ella, así que esta noche llegará mi papá.- El pequeño se emocionaba cada vez más a medida que le contaba, aunque Todoroki aún no entendía qué quería decirle con eso. –Jajaja, es raro ¿Verdad?-

-Un poco… pero me alegro mucho por ello, poder ver a tu papá después de tanto tiempo tiene que hacerte muy feliz.-

-¡Claro! ¡Me hace muy feliz! Y lo que quería decirte es que mañana vamos a ir al campo para pasar el día juntos y como no hay clases… ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?- La pregunta fue acompañada de un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras le sonreía algo tímido, era la primera vez que invitaba a un amigo para ir con ellos. No creía que lo fuera a rechazar, pero no sabía si ese plan le gustaba al chico.

-¿Puedo… ir?- Este lo miraba perplejo, al igual que Midoriya, era la primera vez que un amigo lo invitaba a unos planes familiares, nunca había visto eso ¿Los niños solían hacerlo? ¿Midoriya ya había invitado a alguien más alguna vez? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Nunca se había visto en esa situación.

-¡Claro que puedes! Sino no te estaría invitando a venir con nosotros… jeje mi mamá dice que como mañana tenemos que irnos pronto y volveremos tarde, lo mejor sería que te quedes hoy y mañana a dormir en nuestra casa ¿Qué te parece?- Se llevó una mano a su nuca para jugar con su pelo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia las piedras que iban dejando atrás en el camino, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que este aceptara la propuesta.

Aunque lo siguiente le sorprendió más, podía esperarse cualquier respuesta menos esa. Y es que Todoroki no llegó a decir nada, sus acciones le dijeron todo lo que quería saber. Ambos parados en medio del camino, el albino abrazando con firmeza al pequeño Midoriya y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello por la vergüenza mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza agarrando la camiseta de este. El chico de pelo alborotado no se creía lo que veía, era la primera vez que presenciaba tal acto por parte de su amigo y aquello le hizo sentirse especial, pero sobre todo, le hizo sentirse querido. En seguida sus manos pasaron alrededor de su cabeza para abrazarlo con cariño mientras acariciaba su pelo para tranquilizarlo; no necesitaban palabras.

Pasaron los segundos, e incluso llegando a algunos minutos cuando ambos se empezaron a reír en una mezcla de vergüenza y felicidad, aunque aquello no les hizo separarse, al contrario, se abrazaron con más fuerza que antes para sentir mejor sus cuerpos y así demostrar lo real que era aquel momento. Pero no podían permanecer así para siempre, ambos se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y volver a reír.

-¿Entonces es un sí?-

-¿Te parecía lo contrario?-

-¡Vamos a jugar y luego preguntamos a tus papás!-

Midoriya no dudó en agarrar la mano del chico para empezar a correr los dos juntos hacia el campo de fútbol, donde jugaron los dos niños más felices de aquel pueblo. Así pasaron la tarde hasta que el cielo empezó a volverse anaranjado, momento en el que vieron que lo más indicado era volver a sus casas. Primero pasaron por la casa de Midoriya para que su madre les acompañara y así explicarles a los padres de su amigo el plan que tenían para ese día; plan con el cual la madre no tuvo ningún inconveniente. La familia de pelo verde esperó en la entrada de la casa mientras el albino iba a preparar su mochila para pasar dos días fuera de casa dejando a las madres hablando y el pequeño entretenido observando el amplio jardín que poseía aquella familia, definitivamente eran personas muy adineradas.

Al terminar se despidieron y se dirigieron al coche para ir a buscar al padre que llegaba en menos de media hora a la estación de trenes de aquel pueblo. Ambos niños hablaron en el viaje muy emocionados hasta que vieron desde la ventana a un adulto de pelo verde acercándose al coche ya aparcado frente a la estación. El pequeño Midoriya no esperó ni un segundo al reconocer la figura de su padre; abrió la puerta del coche y salió corriendo a su encuentro mientras este se agachaba para acogerlo entre sus brazos y levantarlo por los aires.

-¿Pero quién es este chico tan grande? No puede ser mi hijo ¡Si la última vez me llegaba por la rodilla!- El menor no contuvo su risa mientras se negaba a sus palabras.

-¡Claro que soy yo, papá! Pero he crecido mucho y soy un mejor héroe, ahora ayudo a mamá a llevar la ropa a la lavandería y también pongo y recojo la mesa.- Alardeó un poco por sus pequeños logros mientras le sonreía siendo sostenido aún en sus brazos. El pequeño estaba muy feliz, claramente había echado de menos a su padre, pero se había apenado por ello, nunca lo había relacionado con algo malo al saber que era por la salud de su abuela. Pero las pocas veces que lo podía ver, el pequeño era el niño más feliz de la tierra.

-¿A si? ¿Y has hecho algo más?-

-Um… ¡Mi mejor acto de héroe! Estoy salvando a mi mejor amigo de la soledad.- El padre se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, no podía imaginar que un niño de tan poca edad tuviera una idea como aquella. Pero ese era su hijo y se sentía más que orgulloso por pequeñas cosas como esas.

-¡Oh! Esa es toda una hazaña, hijo mío ¿Podemos ver al chico?- El chico de pecas asintió y seguidamente se escabulló de los brazos de su padre para correr hacia el coche y meterse para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad de su amigo, sin prestar atención a su madre que ya había salido para encontrarse con su marido.

-¿M-Midoriya? ¿Qué haces?- El joven estaba nervioso, no conocía a ese hombre y aunque fuera el padre de su amigo había escuchado muy poco sobre él. Pero aquello no fue escusa, ni siquiera le dejó terminar de hablar, rápidamente fue arrastrado por él para llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, quienes se habían dedicado un momento para ellos dándose un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Papá! ¡Él es mi amigo, Todoroki! Todoroki ¡Él es mi papá!- El albino no sabía cómo reaccionar, suponía que lo más adecuado era saludar a aquel hombre educadamente, pero este no se lo permitió. De un momento a otro el pequeño se encontraba en los brazos del extraño, quien le sonreía con una amplia y confiada sonrisa.

-¡Hola Todoroki! Es un placer conocerte, eres tan grande como Izuku.- Lo miró de arriba abajo para dejarlo en el suelo y seguidamente revolver un poco su pelo, a lo que este se sorprendió por lo simpático que era aquel hombre, Midoriya tenía a quien parecerse.

-Mucho gusto, Midoriya-san…- Aunque fue algo tímido, la sonrisa de aquel hombre era contagiosa y él no pudo borrar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios por ello. Seguidamente su amigo lo asaltó por detrás, agarrando su brazo para atraerlo con él.

-Vamos, Todoroki, papá estará muerto de hambre ¡Tenemos que llegar a casa y cenar!- El chico de pelo blanco asintió y empezó a caminar con él hacia el coche, seguidos por los padres que hablaban sobre el viaje. Y así fue todo el camino en coche hasta llegar a la casa; los pequeños se mantuvieron en silencio mientras escuchaban atentamente la conversación de los padres respecto a la salud de su abuela u otros temas más triviales como la situación de trabajo que ambos llevaban.

La noche pasó tranquilamente mientras cenaban los cuatro juntos en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, conversando entre ellos en un ambiente reconfortante para todos. Aunque la cena no se hizo más larga de lo que debería ya que debían acostarse temprano para descansar y así tener un gran día al día siguiente. Los dos pequeños tuvieron que dormir juntos en la misma cama, cosa que no les incomodaba, eran ya muy cercanos y ambos tenían la suficiente confianza para ello. Y de esa forma pasaron al siguiente día, el pequeño chico de pelo verdoso había hecho de la parte de su cama un desastre con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas, mientras que milagrosamente, Todoroki tenía su parte tapándolo hasta el torso, teniendo los brazos por encima de la manta como si hubiera tratado de impedir durante toda la noche que el contrario destapara su cuerpo.

La madre fue la primera en pasar a la habitación, moviendo un poco sus manos sobre los hombros de cada chico para que estos se despertaran. Ambos se quejaron un poco, pero no tardaron en reconocer la situación en la que se encontraban y fue cuestión de minutos para que ambos estuvieran ya levantados con las energías suficientes para hacer su primera gamberrada del día. Salieron corriendo de la habitación para entrar a la de sus padres y allí saltar sobre el mayor que seguía durmiendo, quien se quejó por aquel despertar tan brusco, pero merecía la pena por ver a ambos chicos reír de esa forma. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos quedó impune; en seguida los agarró y cargó a ambos sobre sus hombros cayendo un poco por la espalda afirmando que eran sus dos sacos de patatas que iba a freír. Y de esa forma los cargó hasta el salón, dejándolos caer en el sofá para que no se hicieran daño, aunque con tanta risa estaba convencido de que ninguno de los dos podía salir herido de ninguna de las formas.

Durante la primera hora de la mañana empezaron a hacer los preparativos para ir al campo y la siguiente hora la pasaron en el coche mientras conducía la madre, alegando que su marido estaba demasiado cansado como para conducir él y este lo agradeció porque no le faltaba razón.

-¿Habéis traído los bañadores?-

-¡Yo le he dejado el mío a Todoroki!-

-No sabía que tenía que traer un bañador, no me lo dijiste…- Midoriya rio por aquello, sabiendo que no le faltaba razón y seguidamente se disculpó, pero su bañador de All Might le quedaba muy bien, no se lo hubiera dejado a cualquier persona, Todoroki era alguien muy especial y el hecho de que le hubiera dejado ese bañador lo confirmaba.

Al llegar, lo primero fue echarse protector solar, ambos padres dejaron claro que si no se aplicaban la crema ninguno de los dos niños saldría de la sombra que habían conseguido bajo un árbol con una mesa de campo. Y bajo esa condición ambos se dejaron aplicar su crema el uno por el otro pacíficamente para después salir corriendo hacia el río.

En el camino el padre cogió a los dos chicos en brazos y sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrió hasta saltar al río con ellos en brazos.

-¡Al agua patos!- Exclamó en medio del salto mientras los niños chillaban en una mezcla de emoción y temor por caer al agua, y no fue para menos, el agua estaba congelada. Midoriya estaba acostumbrado a aquella temperatura, pero el pobre chico de pelo blanco empezó a tiritar por ello.

-El agua esta helada…-

-¡Si nadas entrarás en calor! ¡Vamos!- Y así ambos chicos empezaron a nadar con cuidado hasta llegar a la zona donde hacían pie, saliendo poco a poco hasta estar en la orilla donde el agua solo llegaba por sus tobillos. -¿Buscamos peces y cangrejos?- El contrario asintió emocionado por la idea, nunca había hecho algo como eso y le agradaba mucho pensar que podía coger algún animal.

En seguida se les unió el padre para la búsqueda de cangrejos, ya que era muy peligroso que dos niños hicieran aquello, podían terminar con una herida grave. Y así estuvieron jugando hasta que la madre les avisó de que la comida ya estaba lista, haciendo que salieran rápidamente del agua para secarse los tres con sus toallas. Al final movieron la mesa de campo hasta el sol para que los tres chicos pudieran entrar en calor con la luz del sol, menos la madre, que aunque estaba sentada frente a la mesa se las arregló para tener un trozo de sombra para protegerse del sol.

Comieron charlando alegremente, aunque los niños miraban de vez en cuando el bote de agua que no tenía ningún cangrejo aún, pero conservaban las esperanzas de conseguir alguno por la tarde. Aunque lo primero después de comer fue dejar que sus padres descansaran en sus hamacas mientras ellos daban una pequeña vuelta por la zona de alrededor. Comenzaron a saltar de unas piedras a otras en una zona del río en la que no pasaba mucha agua mientras veían a los peces pasar. Midoriya no se pudo resistir y terminó lanzándose al suelo para meter las manos con rapidez en el agua, logrando lo que quería desde hacía horas.

-¡Tengo un pez, Todoroki! ¡Tengo un pez! Rápido, trae el cubo y lo metemos dentro.- Todoroki acató sus órdenes y corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban para coger el cubo y volver con este. Con rapidez metieron al pequeño animalillo en el bote, observándolo una vez ahí con ilusión. -¡Ahora tenemos que ponerle piedras y un poco de hierba para que no se aburra y para que tenga comida!-

-¿Los peces comen hierba?- Todoroki preguntó algo extrañado, sin saber si esa era la respuesta o no, pero no perdían nada por intentarlo. Midoriya cogió algunas plantas que estaban en el río y el otro chico eligió las piedras más pequeñas y redondas para que el pez no se hiciera daño con ellas. A partir de ese rato empezaron a observar y cuidar al pequeño animal hasta que sus padres se despertaron de esa pequeña siesta.

El padre al ver al pez en aquel pequeño bote les explicó que seguramente este tenía familia y que no querían separarlos. A los pequeños les apenó aquello y decidieron que lo mejor era devolverlo al río con los demás. Los pasos hasta llegar a la zona donde lo habían capturado fueron cortos y lentos mientras se despedían y se disculpaban por haber hecho aquello. Sin embargo, al dejarlo libre de nuevo, ambos chicos sonrieron al haber hecho una buena acción.

El resto de la tarde los cuatro se bañaron en el río, unas veces se bañaban con el padre y otras con la madre, pero nunca con los dos juntos porque tenían que cuidar de las cosas que habían dejado bajo el árbol. En uno de los ratos en los que el padre se había quedado con los pequeños en el río, el móvil de la madre empezó a sonar y después de una corta charla colgó para acercarse al río seguidamente con su rostro algo serio.

-Todoroki… ha llamado tu mamá ¿Puedes venir?-

* * *

Creo que es el mejor momento para dejar el capítulo xDD soy una persona horrible… pero intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo en unas horas, lo prometo :'3

La verdad es que este capítulo ha sido difícil, porque tenía una idea muy clara pero… he tenido que inventar al padre de Deku :'D me hubiera gustado muchísimo que este momento hubiera sido con All Might, pero hay que ser realistas y admitir que aquí no pintaba mucho xDU

Aun así espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, pequeñas anécdotas de niños xD pero el siguiente será un poco más intenso o eso intentaré, aunque aun así siguen siendo niños.

Y tengo que volver a agradecer a mi amiga Hina, hoy hemos ido juntos al campo y me ha inspirado mucho para crear este capítulo, aunque ya lo tenía pensado para hacerlo así, la ayuda nunca viene mal :3

Pascuala Son: Estaba esperando tu comentario (?) En verdad acabo de terminar este capítulo y justo me ha llegado tu review. Gracias por entender a Kacchan xDD no quiero que nadie le odie, porque es bueno, solo tiene que madurar. Y lo del videojuego, no quería hacer parecer a Deku como la princesita que tiene que ser rescatada, él también es fuerte y puede luchar por él mismo y por sus amigos ;) aunque al final ganó Todoroki, me parecía el más indicado para ganar xD muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tomarte la molestia de comentar, me hace muchísima ilusión :')

AlexOkami: Bakugo aprenderá, el tiempo siempre enseña ;) y gracias también por tu comentario / acabo de verlo justo después de subir el capítulo y no podía esperar al siguiente para responderte xD Espero que te siga gustando el fanfic, a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos sacare distintos temas sobre sus vidas, no se va a quedar en un fanfic sobre dos niños siendo amigos :)


	5. Capítulo 5 - No sueltes mi mano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Por ahora no mucho, niños siendo niños (?). AU. Nadie tiene ningún poder :)

* * *

Capítulo 5: No sueltes mi mano

Midoriya miró a su madre muy sorprendido desde el agua, desviando después la mirada hacia su amigo, quien miraba a la mujer con sorpresa, aunque en su rostro se podía notar algo de preocupación. Volvió a sentir como el albino le transmitía una energía solitaria mientras caminaba saliendo del río hacia la mujer de pelo verde. Esta le tendió la mano para caminar hacia la mesa sin soltar su mano ante la mirada de los dos chicos en el río, quienes se encontraban confusos por ello.

-Papá… ¿Podemos ir con ellos?- El pequeño miró a su padre con notable preocupación, no quería dejar solo a su amigo, no era por hacer el papel de héroe, sentía que el pequeño lo necesitaba a su lado y como amigo no podía hacer menos. El padre asintió entendiendo la preocupación y lo cogió en brazos para salir del río mientras acariciaba su cabeza para reconfortarlo hasta llegar a la mesa. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas con su toalla puesta por encima para secarse mientras la madre le preparaba un vaso de zumo para que se relajara un poco antes de contarle sobre la llamada de teléfono. En un momento los padres cruzaron sus miradas y no necesitaron palabras para comunicarse, el padre cogió una toalla y se la puso a su hijo por encima mientras lo sentaba al lado de su amigo para después sentarse él al lado de su mujer frente a los dos niños.

Midoriya no sabía lo que pasaba, miraba a su amigo sin que este le devolviera la mirada, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos esperando a que la madre empezase a hablar. Necesitaba hacer algo por él, apoyarlo de alguna forma. Lentamente y sintiéndose muy inseguro, su temblorosa mano se deslizó por debajo de la mesa hasta encontrar la piel del contrario. Acarició lentamente su brazo con las yemas de sus dedos mientras bajaba con cuidado hasta dar con la mano de su amigo. Sus ojos miraban el suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior con inseguridad, pero necesitaba cambiar eso, no podía titubear a la hora de apoyarlo. Sus ojos se movieron hasta poder visualizar su mano sobre la del albino, pero aquello no era suficiente. Poco a poco subió su mirada hasta dar con los ojos brillantes de su amigo, quien también lo miraba con una mezcla de inseguridad y preocupación.

En ese momento no tuvo más dudas; sin apartar la mirada de él agarró su mano con firmeza entrelazando sus dedos y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa algo forzada para poder transmitirle toda la confianza que este necesitaba. Y lo consiguió, la firmeza al agarrar su mano y su amplia sonrisa consiguieron disipar aquel ambiente solitario que rodeaba a su amigo, devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera y un leve apretón a su mano.

-¿Qué ha dicho mi mamá?- Al final apartó la mirada de su amigo para poder mirar a la madre y así realizar la pregunta, esperando su respuesta sintiéndose nervioso todavía. La madre sonrió levemente y suspiró para explicarle.

-Verás, tus padres están preocupados por ti y tu padre quiere que vuelvas a casa… Todoroki ¿Quieres irte?- Preguntó queriendo escuchar la obvia respuesta por parte del menor. Este negó con la cabeza bajando un poco la mirada con reparo, pero en seguida notó otro suave apretón en su mano, haciendo que su mirada se levantara para encontrar los ojos de su amigo. Con esa confianza que el pequeño le transmitía, volvió a mirar a la madre para dar su respuesta.

-Yo no quiero irme… lo estoy pasando muy bien aquí y quiero quedarme hasta mañana como prometimos.- La madre sonrió al escuchar la respuesta tan sincera de aquel chico y entonces estiró un brazo sobre la mesa para poder acariciar el hombro del albino.

-Entonces tranquilizaré a tus padres ahora, les llamaré de nuevo y podrás quedarte con nosotros hasta mañana, tú déjanoslo a nosotros ¿Vale?- Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, sintiendo como estos se humedecían un poco, sin embargo no dejó escapar ninguna lágrima. Con su brazo libre se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro, eliminando cualquier gesto de inseguridad para sonreír ampliamente a ambos padres mientras asentía. –Vale chicos, entonces podéis ir a jugar mientras yo les llamo, pero no os metáis en el río, es tarde y es mejor que no os mojéis más por hoy… Pero podéis ir a la zona de los árboles y jugar allí.-

Las miradas de los pequeños se encontraron sonriéndose ampliamente y entonces separaron sus manos para levantarse y dejar las toallas sobre las sillas. Aprovecharon que no había nadie más en aquel lugar para quitarse el bañador y vestirse con la ropa de calle que habían traído de repuesto para poder ir a jugar mientras los padres se encargaban de hablar por teléfono para solucionar el problema.

Los niños se alejaron de la mesa para jugar por una zona en la que había algunos árboles caídos y algunos de ellos talados y amontonados en una pequeña pirámide. Saltaban de árbol en árbol y a veces escalaban la montaña de árboles hasta que se sintieron algo cansados, teniendo que descansar por un rato. Decidieron sentarse en lo alto de los árboles apilados, mirando desde allí las vistas del lugar, donde el verde de las montañas hacía un hermoso contraste con el cielo azulado en el que no se podía ver ni una sola nube. Pasaron los minutos allí y Midoriya se atrevió a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado antes con sus padres.

-¿Por qué tus padres están tan preocupados?- Todoroki lo miró muy sorprendido por sacar en ese momento aquel tema de conversación, pero lo entendía, al final no le había explicado nada él mismo, seguramente tenía curiosidad. –Bueno… no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, pero si necesitas decir algo puedes contar conmigo.-

-¿No tienes curiosidad?- Preguntó sorprendido sin pensarlo siquiera, haciendo que el peliverde riera un poco por aquello.

-Bueno, no es que no tenga curiosidad, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a contarme… solo hazlo si lo necesitas, si quieres desahogarte o lo que sea… Me tienes aquí.- Las palabras de su amigo lo sorprendieron, no esperaba que las personas así existieran de verdad, todos en algún momento de su vida eran egoístas y lo disfrazaban con bondad. Pero Midoriya era diferente, bajo sus bondadosas palabras no había nada de egoísmo, nunca lo había habido. Solo era bondad y nada más, lo cual le hacía confiar en él como no lo había hecho en nadie. Sin embargo no quería preocuparlo con su situación familiar, tampoco era un gran problema ahora que tenía a ese chico a su lado. Midoriya había iluminado su vida como nadie lo había hecho y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-No te preocupes, Midoriya, no es nada importante… Solo disfrutemos este día.- Quería olvidar todo y disfrutar ese día y el siguiente y los próximos días que estaban por venir, los disfrutaría siempre que estuviera ese chico a su lado. Pero no le dijo nada de eso, prefería que se quedara solo en su cabeza y no incomodar a su amigo con sus caprichosos deseos.

El chico de pecas solo asintió, aún algo preocupado pero respetando la decisión de su amigo. Pasaron allí el rato hasta que el padre fue a buscarlos para avisarles de que iban a empezar a recoger, ellos asintieron y volvieron con él para ayudar a guardar las cosas en las bolsas y poco a poco llevarlas al coche hasta haber dejado todo en este. Los dos pequeños volvieron al río por un momento para poder despedirse del lugar los dos juntos.

-Al final no hemos podido coger ningún cangrejo…- Dijo apenado Midoriya mientras se agachaba en la orilla del río y levantaba una piedra con la pequeña esperanza de que saliera un cangrejo de debajo de esta, pero no hubo suerte, pero aun así rio un poco por ello mientras movía su mano en el agua sin querer despedirse.

-Bueno, no pasa nada… volvamos juntos el año que viene, Midoriya, entonces no cogeremos un cangrejo, cogeremos diez, cogeremos a toda la familia y después los volveremos a dejar en el río.- Le sonrió desde arriba, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, sacándole una amplia sonrisa al contrario por haber escuchado esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar. "Volver juntos". No necesitaba cangrejos, necesitaba otro día así con él. Agarró su mano con la que había tenido en el agua, mojando también la suya pero sin importarle aquello lo levantó y estrecharon sus manos.

-¡Volveremos!-

Ambos chicos se sonrieron y después apartaron sus manos para volver corriendo hacia el coche y allí hacer el viaje a casa. Los dos chicos estaban muy cansados y no pudieron evitar que sus párpados se cerraran casi al entrar en el coche, haciendo todo el viaje dormidos mientras los padres hablaban en bajo con la música del coche de fondo.

Pasaron rápidamente la hora de viaje en el coche y cuando llegaron a la casa el albino miró a lo lejos su propia casa, preocupado por la situación al no haber tenido más noticias de ello desde que la familia le dijo que no se preocupara. Sentía que tenía que preguntar sobre ello y cuando miró a la madre de su amigo no necesitó decir nada, ya tenía una mano en su cabeza para acariciar gentilmente su pelo mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

-No tienes que preocuparte, todo está bien Todoroki, podrás volver mañana y nadie se enfadará contigo.- El menor sonrió por la respuesta, sintiéndose más tranquilo aunque no supiera nada de lo que habían hablado los mayores, pero si ella decía que podía despreocuparse no iba a darle más vueltas.

-Muchas gracias…- Sonrió a la madre y después al padre, bajando la mirada al final hacia su amigo para acercarse a él y entonces pasar los cuatro juntos a la casa. Los niños se fueron a la habitación del peliverde mientras la madre preparaba la mesa de la cocina y el padre iba cargando las cosas poco a poco desde el coche hasta la casa.

Lo primero fue cenar todos juntos lo que había sobrado de la comida en el campo y después fueron al salón para ver una película para todos los públicos, donde los dos pequeños no pudieron retener el cansancio y terminaron dormidos a mitad de la película. Cuando esta terminó los padres despertaron a los menores para que pudieran ir a la habitación a ponerse los pijamas y después acostarse en la cama, despidiéndose allí de los mayores.

-¿Necesitáis que os deje una luz encendida?- El padre preguntó y Midoriya le pidió que dejara la luz pequeña puesta. Cuando encendió la pequeña luz de noche salió dejando a los dos chicos en la cama, pero ahora se habían desvelado y les era imposible dormir, así que decidieron charlar un poco.

-Todoroki… ¿Tus padres te llevan al campo?-

-No, nunca había ido ¿Vas todos los años?

-Sí, vamos siempre que papá puede venir con nosotros, mamá dice que si no viene él entonces no podríamos jugar… pero ahora estas tú.-

-¿Yo? ¿Nunca has llevado a nadie más?- El albino lo miró muy sorprendido, buscando sus ojos con la tenue luz de la habitación.

-Nunca había tenido a un amigo para llevar, Kacchan prefería ir con sus otros amigos, aunque alguna vez si he ido con ellos… Pero no había ningún río ni comida, solo íbamos a la montaña de aquí al lado ¿Eso cuenta?-

-No… no cuenta- No sabía cómo explicarle que aquello no contaba, tal vez si contaba, pero era algo diferente y no sabía decir cuál era exactamente la diferencia. Aunque su amigo no pidió explicaciones y lo dejó estar así.

-Entonces tú eres el único y quiero que sea así, eres muy especial para mí.- Ambos se miraron a los ojos con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, riendo un poco por la vergüenza. –Creo que eres como un hermano para mí, un hermano gemelo… Así que a ti puedo decirte esto ¿No?-

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Midoriya?- Le miró algo confundido, no sabía que era lo que un hermano le tenía que decir a otro, sus hermanas no le habían dicho nada especial.

-Bueno, es algo vergonzoso, solo se lo he dicho a mis papás… ¿Puedo decírtelo al oído?-

-Nadie más nos puede escuchar… Pero no tengo ningún problema si eso te hace estar más cómodo.- Todoroki se acercó un poco, ladeándose para dejar su oreja a su alcance. El peliverde dudó un poco, pero al final se acercó riendo un poco por la vergüenza sobre su oreja.

El chico de ojos de distinto color se sonrojó levemente por la extraña sensación al sentir el aire que salía de su boca rozando con su oreja, se sentía muy nervioso e intrigado por lo que quería decirle.

"Te quiero"

El albino se apartó un poco para mirarlo muy sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo a su amigo riéndose con vergüenza. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente, nadie decía a otra persona normal unas palabras que guardaban tantos sentimientos como lo eran aquellas, la persona que escuchaba esas palabras tenía que ser muy especial y solían reservarse para los familiares o para la persona con la que te casarías. Quería responder a aquellas palabras, pero él solo había llegado a decírselo a su madre y le costaba demasiado decir aquello.

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?- Le pidió mientras desviaba la mirada, aún demasiado avergonzado. Midoriya no puso ninguna pega y cerró sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa. Pronto sintió la respuesta, no pudo verlo, pero todos los demás sentidos estaban muy pendientes de ello. Pudo escuchar el leve sonido de la cama chirriando al moverse el contrario, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo más cerca de él y seguidamente llegó el olor del suavizante de su pijama, no sabía que olor era, pero era muy dulce y le agradaba. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un pequeño calor en su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente pero ya era tarde, el albino ya se había apartado y lo miraba de cerca con las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero no necesitaba verlo, sabía identificar perfectamente un beso y también su significado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron por la vergüenza, no necesitaban más palabras. Midoriya sintió la mano de Todoroki deslizándose lentamente por la cama para encontrarse con la suya mientras cerraba los ojos y se apegaba un poco más a él.

-No sueltes mi mano…-

Tras esas palabras ambos quedaron con los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos se acomodaban buscando la posición perfecta para los dos y con el pasar de los minutos cayeron en un profundo sueño. Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro esa noche.

* * *

Siento no haber explicado nada de lo que pasa en la vida de Todoroki, pero aun no es el momento, prometo que se explicará más adelante e intentaré no dejar nada en el aire Dx

Y en este capítulo no tengo mucho que explicar ni comentarios que responder xD Espero que os haya gustado y lo mismo que digo siempre, cualquier cosa que queráis comentarme (quejas, recomendaciones, etc) lo leeré e intentaré responderos adecuadamente :3

Seguramente mañana no podré subir capítulo, pero intentaré tenerlo prontito ;D

Y para no dejar esto muy vacío... quería poner aquí un dato sobre Todoroki. Ahora mismo el tiene el pelo solo blanco, ponerle heterocromía me parecía suficiente, pero en el futuro tendrá la mitad de pelo roja como tiene que ser :D


	6. Capítulo 6 - ¿Puedo ser vuestro héroe?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Por ahora no mucho, niños siendo niños (?). AU. Nadie tiene ningún poder :)

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¿Puedo ser vuestro héroe?

Pasaron tres años desde el primer encuentro de Midoriya y Todoroki y ambos habían cumplido ya los diez años, incluso celebraron juntos sus cumpleaños durante ese tiempo. Ese día iban a comenzar las clases de quinto de primaria, haciendo que Midoriya estuviera muy emocionado por ello. La razón de aquella emoción era que iba a tener un profesor nuevo en ese colegio y bien era sabido por todo el colegio que sería el tutor de su clase. No tenía nada en contra de la tutora que habían tenido durante los primeros años, esta había cogido la baja por maternidad y estaban todos muy ilusionados por aquella noticia, no tenían ningún problema con ello y le deseaban que todo fuera bien. Pero la curiosidad por conocer a un nuevo profesor era insoportable y todos sufrían aquello, incluido Todoroki, quien escuchaba continuamente sobre las teorías del peliverde sobre cómo sería aquel profesor.

Pero el día ya había llegado, todos los alumnos se encontraban en la clase esperando la llegada de este. Algunos hablaban entre ellos contando algunas resumidas anécdotas sobre su verano, otros miraban sus nuevos libros para ir ojeando lo que estudiarían ese año y otros pocos alumnos, entre ellos Midoriya, miraban con atención la puerta esperando impacientes para ver al profesor que aparecería por ella.

Todos los alumnos dirigieron su mirada al escuchar como la puerta se abría, siguiendo con la mirada al hombre que pasaba a la clase hasta llegar al pupitre del profesor, poniéndose tras este sin sentarse. El hombre miró con sus ojos azules a todos sus alumnos sorprendidos por su apariencia y no era para menos. Este tenía un cuerpo muy delgado que marcaba perfectamente sus huesos por las zonas que su ropa no lo cubría, como lo eran su rostro o sus manos. En su rostro podían distinguirse algunas finas arrugas producidas por la edad y unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos, dándole un aspecto de cansancio. Sin embargo sus ojos azules tenían una intensidad asombrosa a pesar de su apariencia, algo en lo que muy pocos alumnos se fijaron. Ante las atentas miradas de los niños el nuevo profesor aclaró su garganta para dar sus primeras palabras en la clase.

-Hola chicos, soy Yagi Toshinori, vuestro nuevo tutor por los siguientes dos años. Tengo entendido que en esta clase no hay nadie nuevo y que os conocéis todos desde hace cuatro años ya, pero yo aún no se vuestros nombres… así que me gustaría que todos hicierais una pequeña presentación para poder conocernos mejor.- Esperó unos segundos por si alguno de los pequeños se animaba a comenzar, pero al ver que ninguno de ellos apartaba la mirada de él decidió ser el primero. –Bueno, voy a empezar y después seguiréis desde el fondo hacia la derecha. Como he dicho, soy Yagi Toshinori, podéis llamarme por mi nombre o profesor, como gustéis. Seré vuestro profesor en todas las asignaturas menos música, arte e inglés. Um… Acabo de mudarme a este pueblo y es la primera vez que trabajo como profesor para primaria. Creo que con esto es suficiente, puede seguir el chico de pelo castaño ¿Te importa?-

De esa forma empezaron a presentarse, algunos dando poca información y otros más de lo normal, pasando así la primera hora. El profesor les explicó cómo llevarían aquel año e incluso cómo iba a trabajar con ellos, además les recordó que podían confiar en él para comentarle temas más personales si necesitaban ayuda o algún consejo. Los alumnos quedaron encantados con el primer día de clase y con su nuevo tutor, parecía muy atento a pesar de su apariencia. Al terminar la última hora de clases todos se despidieron y salieron de la clase con tranquilidad, hablando entre ellos muy animadamente menos cierto chico de pecas, quien salió corriendo antes que los demás para encontrarse lo antes posible con su madre a la salida.

Durante el camino a casa este le contó a la mujer de pelo verde todo lo que había escuchado de su nuevo profesor con gran ilusión. Midoriya tenía una gran capacidad para recordar todo lo que había escuchado, así que la conversación en la que este hablaba y su madre preguntaba algunas cosas para mostrar su interés fue larga, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestó; el pequeño quería contarlo todo y la madre no se cansaba de escuchar a su hijo y mucho menos cuando lo veía tan feliz por ello.

Cuando llegaron a la casa el pequeño dejó de hablar de su profesor para preparar su merienda para llevarla al parque y comer con su amigo como casi todas las tardes desde hacía ya tres años. No tardó en prepararse un bocadillo de jamón y cuando casi llegó la hora que habían acordado para encontrarse salió de la casa para ir al parque. Sin embargo al salir de la casa vio a un hombre cargando una gran caja por las escaleras, impidiéndole pasar al pequeño, ya que la caja ocupaba toda la escalera. Se arrinconó entre su puerta y la pared para que este pudiera pasar, pero al pasar por delante de él sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraron con notable sorpresa.

-¡Profesor!- El niño se acercó con cuidado y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder creer que su profesor estaba justo delante de la puerta de casa. -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Pues… estoy con la mudanza, voy a vivir en el piso de arriba a partir de hoy. Perdona pequeño ¿Cómo era tu nombre?- Preguntó con notable cansancio a causa de la caja, pero manteniéndose delante del menor para no causar una mala impresión.

-¡Midoriya Izuku!-

-Hola pequeño Midoriya ¿Es esta tu casa?-

-¡Sí! Si usted vive aquí significa que seremos vecinos, podré ir con usted al colegio también- Los ojos de este brillaron por la emoción mientras imaginaba como sería cada mañana de camino a la escuela, aunque no quería dejar a su madre de lado, el camino lo podían hacer los tres juntos, ojalá pudiera acompañarlos también su padre y por supuesto también su amigo Todoroki.

-Cuanto me gustaría, pero yo tengo que ir antes a la escuela, pequeño. Por cierto, no me trates de usted, solo soy tu profesor así que puedes tutearme sin problema, que hay confianza.- El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa, pero en seguida sus piernas flaquearon, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero recuperándolo de inmediato. –Perdona pequeño Midoriya, necesito seguir subiendo esto, es algo pesado…-

-¡Claro! ¿Necesitas que te ayude?-

-¡Oh! Eso sería genial ¿No te importa echarme una mano?-

-Por supuesto, voy a bajar y subo algo ahora mismo.- Sin que el rubio pudiera responderle, este bajó por las escaleras con rapidez, desapareciendo en seguida y entonces el mayor continuó subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a su casa y allí dejar la caja. El peliverde ya se había hecho con una caja pequeña que no pesaba demasiado, empezando a subir las escaleras y encontrándose con el mayor que bajaba a por otra caja. Poco a poco empezaron a subir cajas hasta que Midoriya recordó que había quedado con su amigo.

-¡Profesor! Perdona, había quedado con mi amigo hace un rato, voy a avisarle que te estoy ayudando y vuelvo ahora.-

-¿Q-qué? No hace falta, puedes ir con tu amigo y pasar la tarde fuera, yo me las arreglo bien aquí.- El hombre de ojos azules lo miró preocupado por haber robado su tiempo, pero el pequeño solo se despidió mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, saltando en las últimas escaleras siempre hasta que salió del edificio. Midoriya corrió por la calle hasta llegar al parque donde se encontraban siempre, viendo a su amigo esperándolo sentado en un banco.

-¡Todoroki!- Lo llamó para obtener su atención, aunque no pudo continuar por la necesidad de recuperar el aire que había perdido al correr tan rápido en poco tiempo. Se dio un momento y después habló mientras su amigo lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación. –Perdona Todoroki, estaba ayudando a mi profesor con la mudanza… ¿Podemos ir a ayudarlo? Y cuando terminemos podemos merendar si quieres.- Le sonrió esperando que este aceptara, tenía muchas ganas de ayudar a aquel hombre y sobre todo que su amigo pudiera conocerlo.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema ¿Dónde vive? Si está muy lejos no podría ir…- Todoroki se levantó del banco mientras acomodaba su mochila en su espalda preparándose para ir con el chico de pecas si cumplía su condición.

-¡Es mi vecino! ¿No es increíble, Todoroki?- La emoción en sus ojos era inexplicable, el albino no pudo reaccionar durante unos segundos, sus ojos no podían apartarse de los contrarios. En seguida agarró su mano y tiró de él para arrastrarlo y empezar a correr juntos hacia el edificio donde podrían pasar la tarde haciendo una buena obra. Todoroki se dejó llevar sabiendo que ya no podría negarse, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, cualquier plan era perfecto si podía estar con su amigo. Pronto llegaron al portal y subieron algunas escaleras hasta encontrar al chico rubio quien subía con otra caja a sus brazos, llamando en seguida su atención.

-¡Pequeño Midoriya! Te dije que no tenías que venir a ayudarme… Vamos, id a jugar al parque o así.- Trató de convencer a los niños, pero estos se negaron haciendo que el profesor suspirase dándose por vencido al final. –Vale, esperad un momento y me presentas a tu amigo, primero voy a dejar esto…- No esperó a terminar la frase para empezar a subir las escaleras de nuevo, dejando a los niños atrás.

-¿Vamos subiendo alguna caja?- Preguntó el chico que había tenido la idea de ayudar, a lo que el contrario asintió y en seguida bajaron para coger cada uno una caja y empezar a subir las escaleras. En seguida se encontraron de nuevo con el adulto, sacándole otro suspiro al ver que no le habían hecho caso, pero no les reprochó nada, bastante hacían ayudándole.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde subiendo las cosas para la nueva casa y después ayudándole a acomodar algunas cosas en esta. Los menores no necesitaron ningún descanso, tenían energía suficiente para subir pequeñas cajas y el rubio no podía ser menos aunque quisiera descansar, pero al final subieron las últimas cajas sin haber realizado ningún descanso desde que empezaron. Los tres se sentaron en las escaleras del piso para descansar y entonces comenzaron a presentarse como habían acordado al principio.

-Profesor, él es mi amigo Todoroki, vive por aquí cerca.- El peliverde se giró un poco aún sentado en la escalera al lado de su amigo para mirar a su profesor, quién estaba sentado un par de escalones más arriba que ellos dos. Entonces su amigo también se giró para sonreírle y alargar su mano para estrecharla.

-Soy Todoroki Shouto, mucho gusto profesor.- Ambos estrecharon sus manos como saludo, pero el albino no pudo evitar fijarse en él durante un largo tiempo, a lo que el contrario comenzó a incomodarse, sentía como si este estuviera analizando cada parte de él. –Midoriya… ¿No te parece que se parece a alguien? El pelo rubio, los ojos tan azules…- El peliverde lo miró tan confundido como el mencionado, siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando este se levantó para colocarse detrás del profesor. Con cuidado empezó a peinar su pelo con sus dedos, levantándolo poco a poco hasta conseguir el resultado que quería. -¿Lo ves, Midoriya?-

-¡Lo veo!- Se levantó al instante mirándolo con gran sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían gracias a su amigo. -¡Eres igual que All Might!-

-¿All… Might?- No podía estar más confundido, los dos niños habían empezado a mover su pelo mientras lo miraban atentamente y con emoción a cada mechón que acomodaban a su antojo.

-¡Exacto! All Might es el mejor héroe de la historia, profesor, no hay ningún héroe más fuerte que él, además siempre sonríe con confianza sin importar la situación.- Midoriya no podía expresarse con más felicidad al hablar de aquel personaje ficticio, cosa que impresionó de sobremanera al mayor. Que un niño lo comparase a él con un héroe al que admiraba de tal manera era simplemente inimaginable. Su mirada viajó desde los ojos verdes hasta los ojos de dos colores, volviendo en seguida a hacer el viaje contrario una y otra vez sin saber qué decirles, se sentía realmente cautivado por aquellas palabras.

-Yo… ¿Puedo ser vuestro héroe…?- Preguntó casi en un susurro, pero ambos chicos lo escucharon perfectamente, haciendo que sus sonrisas se agrandaran en sus rostros.

-¡Claro!- Los dos asintieron a la par sin dudarlo, echándose a reír después sin percatarse de la emoción que le habían transmitido al rubio que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro. Los tres chicos terminaron riendo por aquello sin contenerse, pasando así los segundos hasta que al mayor le empezó a doler el estómago por ello, necesitando un momento para relajarse.

-¿Os apetece un helado? Así os compenso por la ayuda, sin vosotros no hubiera podido terminar hasta la noche.- Al principio dijo aquello queriendo exagerar, pero en verdad tenían más razón sus palabras, si no hubiera sido por los chicos hubiera hecho descansos cada poco tiempo y seguramente la última caja la hubiera subido a altas horas de la noche por ello. Ambos chicos se miraron sonrientes para asentir mientras se levantaban con ánimo. –Bien, vayamos a la tienda a por unos helados.- Así los tres se encaminaron a la tienda mientras charlaban entre los tres. Toshinori quería saber más sobre aquel héroe que habían dicho que se le parecía, haciendo que los pequeños empezaran a hablar sobre este como si supieran toda su biografía y no era para menos, All Might era su ídolo al fin y al cabo. La conversación se detuvo al llegar a la tienda, donde empezaron a elegir el helado que quería cada uno. El profesor se hizo con un cono con helado de queso y frambuesa, Todoroki con polo de nata cubierto con una fina capa de chocolate negro que contenía tanto por dentro como por fuera algunos trozos de almendras y Midoriya eligió un granizado de sabor tropical que le encantaba por el color azul que tenía más que por el sabor.

La vuelta a casa fue más silenciosa esta vez, los tres chicos estaban muy ocupados con sus helados, disfrutando de su sabor y del frescor que les daba en esos últimos días calurosos de verano. El primero en terminarlo no fue ni más ni menos que el mayor, su resistencia al frio era increíble y además los bocados que había dado no eran precisamente pequeños. Mientras tanto, el albino trataba de comes su helado un poco más rápido al ver que este empezaba a gotear y Midoriya se tomaba su tiempo absorbiendo el granizado con la pajita para que no empezase a dolerle la cabeza como ya le había pasado otras muchas veces.

Con suerte todos terminaron sus helados para cuando llegaron al edificio y así pudieron empezar a despedirse. El peliverde había decidido que acompañaría a su amigo hasta su casa, pero ninguno de los dos quería despedirse del mayor, habían pasado un gran rato con él y su tristeza empezaba a notarse a medida que se acercaba el momento de irse.

-Vamos chicos… No pongáis esas caras, vivo aquí mismo, así que podéis venir cuando queráis ¿Vale? Además a ti te veo mañana, pequeño Midoriya.- Este les sonrió para que no se preocuparan y consiguió su propósito, los pequeños volvían a sonreír. Sin embargo, el chico de pecas pidió a Todoroki un momento para comentarle algo a escondidas de su profesor. Le susurró algo al oído haciendo que ambos sonrieran ampliamente.

-Profesor… ¿Podemos llamarte All Might?- Este quedó muy sorprendido por las palabras de los chicos y no pudo evitar reír por aquello. En seguida puso una mano en la cabeza de cada uno para revolverles el pelo con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras reía alegremente. En ese gesto los dos chicos pudieron visualizar una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla del mayor, entendiendo que se había emocionado por ello. -¡Hasta mañana, All Might!- Los dos se despidieron de esa forma y seguidamente empezaron a caminar hacia la casa del albino, dejando allí al rubio que aún no se recuperaba del todo de la emoción.

Caminaron alejándose del edificio lentamente, muy lentamente ya que ninguno de los dos quería que ese día terminara, como lo era cada día que estaban juntos y ambos lo sabían, nunca habían necesitado decírselo el uno al otro para saberlo.

-Todoroki ¿Mañana vais a hacer la colada, verdad? Yo también iré con mi mamá, así que nos veremos allí.- De esa forma ambos acordaron volver a quedar como lo hacían una vez a la semana, en la lavandería. Al llegar a la casa de la familia Todoroki, ambos se despidieron y esperaron a que el día siguiente llegara.

Pero al día siguiente ni Todoroki ni su madre aparecieron por la lavandería, solo un hombre de pelo rojo al igual que su barba que parecía un gigante a los ojos verdes de Midoriya.

* * *

Muchos ya sabéis lo que esto significa, lo sé, pero poco a poco iré poniendo la verdad, así que no deis nada por hecho aún porfi xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, estaba deseando hacer el capítulo de All Might. Sin embargo soy un gran idiota y me he pasado todo el día pensando de qué hacer este capítulo para no adelantarme… Ni recordaba que tenía pendiente este capítulo xD All Might o Toshinori tiene este papel gracias a una persona que conocí de pequeño. Esta persona era una señora mayor, no era ni mi profesora ni mi vecina, no la conocía de nada, pero un día empecé a hablar con ella y a pesar de que yo tendría unos once años, yo la quería muchísimo. Con el tiempo dejé de verla porque mis padres dejaron de llevarme por esa zona y creo que esta persona ya murió, pero me he basado en lo que ella era para mí para crear una relación similar con Midoriya y All Might, aunque en el anime tienen una relación parecida, es por distintas razones y creo que eso marca un poco la diferencia. Pero es solo mi punto de vista xD.

Pascuala Son: Ay, me encanta ver tus comentarios x/D Y eso es lo bueno, la tensión de algunos capítulos ;) Espero que no se haga pesado, no me gustaría sobrepasarme con la tensión Dx pero creo que cada cosa tiene que ir a su ritmo aunque deje algunas 'pistas'.


	7. Capítulo 7 - No le des importancia

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Yo recomiendo que para este capítulo tengáis pañuelos cerca, pero no sé si soy yo que exagero xDU

* * *

Capítulo 7: No le des importancia

Aquel día Midoriya quedó entristecido al ver que su amigo no apareció en toda la tarde por la lavandería. A pesar de que su madre ya había terminado de hacer la colada, él seguía allí sentado en el banco mientras observaba con sospecha a aquel hombre pelirrojo. Este le devolvía de vez en cuando la mirada, haciendo algún gesto intimidante o de fastidio por tener a aquel chico allí parado sin hacer nada. El pequeño apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas, encerrando entre sus manos la tela de su pantalón para contenerse. Estaba casi seguro de que ese hombre era el padre de su amigo y que algo había pasado para que este no estuviera allí con su madre. Sin embargo, se sentía intimidado por la presencia de este y era incapaz de articular palabra alguna por ello, sintiéndose culpable por no ser capaz de ser el héroe que quería, pero le era imposible por mucho que lo intentara, no podía moverse del sitio para irse de allí siquiera.

El pelirrojo se encontraba frente a la lavadora, sin sentarse en ninguno de los bancos, solo estaba allí viendo la lavadora mientras movía su pie con impaciencia. Por un momento se giró y caminó hacia el chico de pecas, quedándose parado frente a él para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? Si no estás haciendo nada será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, me estás poniendo de los nervios.- No dudó en escupir aquellas palabras de su boca de la forma más cortante, dejando al menor atemorizado por aquello, sin embargo no se podía mover y tampoco quería hacerlo, él iba a esperar a Todoroki.

-Disculpe señor… Y-yo estoy esperando a mi amigo, hemos quedado aquí… Y voy a seguir e-esperándole.- La voz le temblaba, no podía controlar sus nervios sin que el contrario lo notara. Este se giró y volvió a mirar la lavadora chasqueando la lengua con molestia por no conseguir lo que quería. – ¿Es usted… el padre de Todoroki?- No supo cómo paso aquello, las palabras se escaparon de sus labios como si hubieran sido los pensamientos por su cabeza únicamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sus piernas se levantaban un poco para encogerse en el mismo banco, mirando con temor como el hombre se giraba hacia él para mirarlo de una forma escalofriante.

-Shouto no va a venir, él no va a volver aquí, así que ya puedes largarte a tu casa y llorarle a tu madre lo que te de la puñetera gana.- Ante aquellas palabras más el ambiente amenazante que se había creado en aquel lugar, el menor no pudo contenerse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras que sus ojos se humedecían por aquel sentimiento tan amargo que le había dejado. No pudo responder, rápidamente se bajó del banco para correr hacia la salida del local, abriendo la puerta de golpe para correr por la calle. No cogió el camino de su casa, sino el de la dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a la casa de su amigo. No le importaba que la gente lo mirara, mucho menos que las lágrimas nublaran su vista, solo necesitaba llegar allí, ver a su amigo y deshacerse de ese horrible sentimiento mientras este lo confortaba acariciando su cabeza.

Cruzó la carretera sin siquiera mirar si iba por el paso de cebra o si venía algún coche, con suerte cruzó sin problema, pero al llegar a la otra calle no vio el asfalto y se tropezó haciendo que se cayera al suelo y sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos se rasparan con este. Pero no le importó, ni siquiera sintió el dolor cuando se levantó tan rápido como pudo para seguir corriendo hacia la casa. Cruzó todo el jardín, pisando algunas flores plantadas por su madre en el camino, no tenía tiempo para ir por el caminito que había hasta la puerta. Una vez allí llamó al timbre y sin esperar demasiado empezó a golpear la puerta mientras gritaba el nombre de su amigo con desesperación. Necesitaba ver a Todoroki, ver que estaba bien, que aquel hombre solo había jugado con sus sentimientos. Pero este no respondía, nadie respondía.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que la voz del pequeño comenzó a volverse ronca, había gritado tanto que ya no podía continuar. Sus manos rojas por los golpes que había dado no dejaban de temblar al igual que sus piernas, haciendo que poco a poco se detuviera frente a la puerta, sin poder hacer nada más que llorar mientras algunas personas que pasaban por allí lo miraban sorprendidos y preocupados por lo que podría pasarle. Una señora se acercó para preguntarle, pero a lo lejos pudo ver como el hombre pelirrojo empezaba a dirigirse hacia su casa con la colada terminada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento y sin responderle a la señora, el pequeño salió corriendo del lugar. Corrió hasta llegar al parque donde se encontraban la mayoría de las veces los dos chicos, sentándose primero en el columpio que siempre usaba él, mirando de reojo el contrario, imaginando la figura de su amigo, sus ojos mirándolo, su sonrisa que solo él sacaba, su voz llamando su nombre. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos y en seguida se cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta. No quería llorar más, dolía demasiado. Sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas y su garganta también irritada por los gritos. Sus manos y rodillas empezaron a escocerle en el momento en el que rozó el suelo. No podía llorar más, las lágrimas ya no salían al igual que su voz. Mordió su labio y apretó la hierba artificial del parque entre sus manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia y la impotencia.

Pasaron así los minutos hasta que sintió el suave toque de una mano en su hombro, haciendo que levantara rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a la persona que se encontraba delante de él. Pero la decepción fue mayor, no era el pequeño chico albino, esa persona no era la que lo sacaría de su tristeza, pero tampoco podía decirle aquello mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

-All Might… Yo….- No le dio tiempo a terminar, pronto los brazos delgados del rubio lo abrazaron con fuerza, con más fuerza de la que nunca lo habían abrazado, pero no dolía lo más mínimo, se sentía protegido. Estaba muy equivocado cuando pensaba que no podía llorar más, se abrazó con fuerza al mayor comenzando a sollozar en los brazos de este.

El rato pasó hasta que el menor pudo tranquilizarse, calmando su respiración, hasta ese momento el profesor no lo soltó ni por un segundo al igual que tampoco permitió que su abrazo vacilara, en todo momento mantuvo la misma fuerza hasta ese momento en el que se separó para mirar el rostro del peliverde. No dijo nada, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo para entregárselo y esperó hasta que este se hubiera limpiado un poco la cara para entonces preguntarle mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado, pequeño Midoriya?-

-Es… Todoroki… Habíamos quedado hoy… pero él no ha venido y su papá… su papá me ha dicho que él no va a volver…-

-Sh… No te preocupes, el pequeño Todoroki volverá y vendrá a verte… Tú solo espéralo pacientemente… Te prometo que volverá…- El menor asintió, confiando ciegamente en las palabras de aquel hombre. –Vamos, voy a llevarte a tu casa y vamos a explicarle a tu madre ¿Te parece?- El pequeño no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza para después dejarla reposar en el hombro del rubio. Lo sujetó firmemente y entonces se levantó para encaminarse al edificio donde ambos vivían, dando pasos cortos para que el pequeño pudiera descansar algo más tranquilo. Sin embargo los ojos de Midoriya solo podían ver la casa de su amigo alejándose de ellos lentamente.

Una vez en la casa los brazos del hombre fueron sustituidos por los de la madre, quién se preocupó nada más ver a su hijo en la puerta en los brazos de su profesor. Los tres pasaron a la casa y comenzaron a charlar los dos adultos sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras el pequeño solo descansaba sobre el pecho de su madre, tranquilizándose al sentir sus latidos a través de la ropa y su pecho subiendo y bajando levemente a causa de la respiración, quedándose dormido ahí por el cansancio de todo lo que había ocurrido, nunca pensó que llorar era tan agotador.

Los días pasaron, desde que salía del colegio hasta el anochecer este se quedaba sentado en la acera frente a la casa de su amigo, esperando todos los días a que este llegara. No se atrevió a llamar a la casa, solo esperaba quieto sin hacer nada, haciendo que las tardes parecieran más largas ¿Desde cuándo los minutos pasaban tan despacio? Nunca le había pasado eso, tampoco se había fijado nunca en la cantidad de gente que pasaba por esa calle y durante esos días se dio cuenta de que no pasaba ningún niño por esa zona. Curiosamente serían ellos los dos únicos niños de aquella calle, con un parque infantil solo para ellos, un parque que ahora estaba completamente solitario, sin su amigo no merecía la pena ir allí.

Al quinto día de espera pudo ver a un niño acercarse al lado de una mujer no muy mayor. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a la vez que se humedecían por lo que estos veían. Se levantó con rapidez aunque sus piernas temblaran por los nervios y poco a poco comenzó a dar pasos, empezó lento pero en seguida aligeró el paso hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia la dirección donde estaba él. No esperó un permiso, ni siquiera se fijó en su estado o en la persona que tenía al lado, nada más estar lo suficientemente cerca extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-¡Todoroki!- Era lo único que podía decir, de sus labios solo salía ese nombre mientras sus manos recorrían toda su espalda para asegurarse de que era real. Pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza que lo empezó a acariciar con delicadeza, calmándolo un poco y cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar pudo sentir como la mano de su amigo temblaba levemente. Entonces se apartó un poco para poder mirar su rostro, necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber qué es lo que este sentía en ese momento. Pero su cuerpo se paralizó al ver una venda rodeando parte de su cabeza, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. –Todoroki… ¿Qué ha pasado? Tu ojo… ¿Estas bien…?-

-No te preocupes, no es nada… a mi mamá se le resbaló la cazuela con agua caliente… y me cayó encima, solo tengo un poco quemado alrededor del ojo…-

-¿Te duele…?- Le preguntó mirando atentamente la zona que tenía cubierta, preocupándose por el bienestar del albino, quién negó con la cabeza en seguida. –Tu padre dijo que no volverías…- Ante esas palabras pudo ver cómo al contrario comenzaban a temblarle ligeramente los manos, cerrando sus puños con fuerza mientras se apartaba un poco más de Midoriya. Subió su mirada hasta el rostro de este, viendo como miraba hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior con rabia. –Todoroki… ¿Qué ha pasado…?- Preguntó muy preocupado por la reacción de su amigo al mencionar a su padre, pero este lo miró confundido durante unos segundos y después suavizó su expresión para pasar una mano por su cabeza y revolverle un poco el pelo.

-No pasa nada, Midoriya, no le des importancia.- Apartó su mano en cuestión de segundos y empezó a caminar dejando atrás al peliverde, haciendo que este quedara muy confundido por aquella acción tan fría. La otra chica que era su hermana se había adelantado antes y ya estaba en la puerta esperando al pequeño para pasar. Midoriya se giró con rapidez para seguir a su amigo y justo cuando abrió la boca para pedirle que se quedara este detuvo sus pasos y se adelantó sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. –Ya quedaremos cuando me recupere, te llamaré.- Tras decir aquellas palabras caminó hacia su casa, dejando al pequeño congelado en aquel lugar.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando pudo procesar la información, comenzó a caminar hacia su propia casa, sabiendo que este no saldría de su casa. Tenía muchas preguntas, sentía que no podía confiar en las palabras de su amigo, pero no tenía razones para mentirle a él, siempre lo iba a apoyar y eso lo sabía muy bien el albino. Entonces… ¿Por qué? Todas las preguntas que tenía fueron torturándolo de camino a su casa y a partir de ahí durante los siguientes días mientras esperaba a que su amigo le dijera que se encontraba mejor para poder salir. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y ese día no llegaba aún, creándole algo de ansiedad al pequeño, pero él solo esperó, confiaba en que pronto lo llamaría.

* * *

Nadie se imagina lo que me ha costado escribir esto, tener que describir el dolor de Deku, un niño inocente y bondadoso que ha sentido por primera vez que había perdido a alguien muy importante para él… Y que además no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Además plasmar el cambio en Todoroki… UF Ha sido horrible TAT

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo aunque haya sido corto… pero ha sido intenso, no me odiéis por estas cosas, son necesarias para guiar a estos dos pequeños.

Pascuala Son: El capítulo seis fue muy tierno, me encantó poder introducir a All Might de esta forma, además va a tener un papel muy importante en esta historia. Jo, me alegro muchísimo por ello, espero que te siga gustando de aquí en adelante :D


	8. Capítulo 8 - ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Niños siendo niños y unas pocas lagrimitas aun

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Puedo abrazarte un poco más…?

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde la llegada del albino y este seguía sin ponerse en contacto con él, tampoco llegaban a coincidir los miércoles en la lavandería aunque esperara toda la tarde por él, no volvió a coincidir con ninguno de aquella familia. Las tardes después de clase se hacían muy pesadas para el pequeño, sin salir de casa por miedo a que su amigo viniera y no lo encontrara en esta. Su madre, quién estaba muy preocupada por ambos chicos, intentaba entretener a su hijo todo lo que podía cuando estaba libre, jugando con él y comprándole cosas para que se alegrara un poco y lo conseguía, esos momentos podía evadirse de su preocupación y disfrutar, incluso su profesor bajó a su casa para jugar con él, pasando así algunas tardes más divertidas que otras. Pero eso no solucionaba nada, tampoco se encontraba con la madre de su amigo para preguntarle si estaba bien, era como si hubieran desaparecido desde aquel día, como si se los hubiera llevado el viento dejando un gran vacío en su corazón.

Aquella tarde no parecía ser diferente, acababa de llegar del colegio y lo primero después de merendar fue ponerse a hacer los deberes que les habían mandado sus profesores. Con suerte no tenía dificultad a la hora de realizarlos, solo un poco con las tareas de inglés. Sin embargo no podía evitar distraerse mientras los hacía, tomando algún descanso corto para hacer un dibujo de su amigo y él con All Might.

No le llevó más de dos horas el terminar sus deberes, informándole a su madre de ello para poder ir al salón y así ver la serie de súper héroes que tanto le gustaba. Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas colgando mientras las movía animadamente mientras miraba con atención la pantalla de la televisión. Los minutos pasaron y entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta de su casa, a lo que el pequeño tuvo que levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta, esperanzado por si era su amigo. Y así fue, Todoroki estaba parado en frente de la puerta ya abierta, sonriendo levemente al chico de ojos verdes.

-Te dije que te avisaría cuando me encontrase mejor…- Le dijo desde la puerta sin obtener una respuesta, lo que empezó a crear un ambiente incómodo para el albino. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su madre se asomara por la puerta, viendo entonces al pequeño.

-¡Todoroki-kun!- La mujer se acercó con rapidez y se agachó al lado de su hijo para mirar al contrario. Esta llevo una mano a su mejilla derecha y le sonrió con dulzura para acercarse un poco más y así besar su frente con cariño. -No sabes cuánto me alegra… nos alegra verte, cariño… Estábamos muy preocupados por ti ¿Verdad, Izuku?- Llamó la atención de su hijo, quién no dejaba de mirar la enorme quemadura en la zona izquierda del rostro de su amigo. Esta vez lo miró a los ojos y sonrió para estirar sus manos hacia las contrarias, agarrándolas con suavidad.

-Te he echado de menos…- Sus ojos se humedecieron pero no dejó escapar ninguna lágrima mientras seguía sonriéndole. Este les devolvió la sonrisa a los dos y apretó un poco las manos del contrario antes de soltarlas con algo de inseguridad. La madre le invitó a pasar a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos para que los dos chicos fueran directos a su habitación mientras ella preparaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente y unos trozos de bizcocho para llevárselos después.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate, Todoroki? Le he echado un poco de nata montada por encima y unas virutas de chocolate.- El nombrado asintió y cogió la taza, mirándola bastante asombrado mientras Midoriya cogía la otra y también el plato con los pequeños bizcochos para dejarlos sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias…- La mujer le sonrió por aquello y después salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para dejarles algo de privacidad para los dos. Después de marcharse la mujer estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, el peliverde no sabía que decir, había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero era tan complicado empezar aquella conversación, pero no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Tu quemadura…- Cogió su taza de chocolate mientras se sentaba en un taburete mientras dejaba la silla de escritorio a su amigo, empezando a darle vueltas a este sin apartar la mirada del contrario, quién se sentó sin devolverle la mirada.

-Está mejor, el médico me ha dicho que ahora que está mejor es mejor que no tenga ningún tipo de vendaje puesto, necesita que le dé el aire…- Suspiró al final mientras daba vueltas a su chocolate, sin saber qué más decir.

-¿De verdad fue un accidente…?- Pudo ver como el cuerpo de Todoroki se sobresaltaba, ahora parecía más tenso, recibiendo una respuesta de alguna forma con aquello, pero en seguida su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro para negarlo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentía que esa no era la verdad y no podía darse por vencido, necesitaba que su amigo le contara lo que había pasado realmente. –Sabes que puedes decirme la verdad, Todoroki…-

-No, de verdad fue un accidente, Midoriya…- Esta vez lo miró a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir la soledad a su alrededor, pero esta vez parecía diferente, no era solamente soledad. - ¿Puedes confiar en mí…? Por favor…- Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y llevó una mano a una de las contrarias para agarrarla con suavidad sin apartar la mirada de él. No sabía qué hacer, todo dentro de él le decía que había algo más, que no fue solamente un accidente y que realmente estaba sufriendo. Pero su propio amigo le estaba pidiendo que depositara su confianza en él con esa mirada ¿Cómo podía decirle que aún dudaba después de escuchar aquellas palabras? Tal vez solo era su imaginación y estaba sacando las cosas de contexto, tenía que confiar en su amigo aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Apretó un poco su mano y asintió con dificultad, empezando a sentir que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que eso no era lo correcto, pero tenía que tragarse ese sentimiento como fuera por él. Si Todoroki decía que no era nada, tenía que creerlo aunque él lo sintiera de otra forma. Decidió soltar su mano y dejar la taza de chocolate en la mesa para después levantarse y mirar a su amigo tratando de mantenerse firme de alguna forma.

-¿Puedo abrazarte…? Estaba muy preocupado por ti… yo… lo siento… aunque me lo dijiste, no pude confiar en ti… y me preocupé aunque me dijiste que no lo hiciera… además no te pusiste en contacto conmigo por mucho tiempo y…- No pudo terminar de hablar, los cálidos brazos del albino ya lo estaban abrazando con fuerza. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, durante casi tres semanas había sentido demasiada impotencia y frustración y aunque las palabras de Todoroki tenían que calmarlo, este no llegaba a sentirse mejor. Pero aquel abrazo hizo que pudiera dar rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que había contenido durante ese tiempo y rápidamente se abrazó también a él para llorar en su hombro de esa forma mientras apretaba sus puños con la tela de la camiseta del contrario dentro de estos. Pudo sentir cómo a su amigo le recorría un pequeño escalofrío por el cuerpo, pero no podía decir nada, se sentía obligado a confiar en él y no dudar de su palabra.

Con el paso de los minutos empezó a tranquilizarse y entonces el albino se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle levemente aunque sus ojos también estuvieran llorosos. Se pasó el antebrazo por su rostro y rio un poco para después llevar una mano al pelo revuelto y acariciarlo lentamente para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?- Le preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa y entonces el peliverde asintió riendo un poco con vergüenza por haber llorado tanto, pero estaba feliz por volver a tener a aquel chico a su lado, no quería que llegara la hora en la que tuviera que irse.

-¿Puedo abrazarte un poco más…?- Preguntó con timidez y este asintió, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas separadas para que el contrario pudiera acomodarse. No dudó en seguirle, sentándose en el suelo entre sus piernas para dejar caer su cabeza en su pecho y seguidamente pasar los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Este correspondió nada más ver a su amigo acomodado, pasando los brazos por sus hombros, acomodando una mano en su cabeza para poder acariciarla durante el rato que estuvieran así.

Midoriya no tenía ninguna intención de soltar al albino en lo que quedase de tarde y así fue. Hablaron tranquilamente de cosas triviales, dejando algunos silencios que no se hicieron nada incómodos entre ellos, al contrario, a ambos les gustaba ese silencio mientras se relajaban estando abrazados. En algún momento la habitación empezó a ser iluminada de un tono anaranjado que anunciaba el final del día, haciendo saber a los pequeños que ya era hora de que Todoroki se marchara. El chico de pecas intentó disfrutar esos últimos minutos con él, sin decir nada, en silencio trató de guardar en su memoria como se sentía el calor del cuerpo contrario, el torso de este subir y bajar a causa de su respiración, el dulce aroma de su ropa.

-Has crecido…- Dijo en bajo con una sonrisa y entonces levantó un poco su cabeza para mirar al contrario, quién lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tú también has crecido…-

-Un poco… -

-¿Quieres quedar mañana?- Al escuchar aquellas palabras el peliverde se levantó de golpe para mirar con sorpresa al contrario.

-¿Podemos?-

-Sí… Ya puedo salir, por algo he venido ¿No?- Ambos rieron por aquello y entonces se levantaron, llevando sus miradas directamente a las dos tazas de chocolate con la nata ya mezclada con el chocolate frio. –Perdona por no haber tomado nada del chocolate.-

-No pasa nada, yo te pedí el abrazo… ¿Quedamos mañana como siempre? Podemos ir a ver a All Might… ha estado preocupado también.-

-Claro, vayamos a verle mañana.- Se sonrieron y después cogieron las tazas y el plato para salir de la habitación, caminando hasta la cocina para avisar a la madre y dejar las cosas allí.

-Al final no hemos comido, mamá, lo dejo en la mesa.- Le dijo y entonces la madre los miró sonriéndoles para asentir. Sin embargo su expresión no tardó en cambiar por una más seria, se acercó a Todoroki y puso una mano en su hombro para agacharse después frente a él.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un poco?- Este no respondió al momento, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era. Al final movió su cabeza para asentir, mirando al suelo en todo momento. La madre miró a su hijo y le sonrió muy levemente, llevando una mano a su mejilla para acariciarlo con cariño. –Izuku… Espera un momento en tu habitación, ahora te aviso para que puedas despedirte de él.- Al menor no le quedó otra opción, miró a su amigo quién no levantaba la vista del suelo y agarró su mano por un momento para apoyarlo. Pero se separó al final, sin querer realmente, pero no podía negarse, así que lentamente caminó hasta su cuarto para encerrarse allí.

Esperó sentado en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta, apoyando su espalda en esta. Sabía que no iba a escuchar nada de la conversación, pero de alguna forma quería estar lo más cerca posible. Los minutos pasaron mientras veía como la luz del sol iba desapareciendo lentamente, dejando paso a una oscuridad que era levemente iluminada por las farolas de la calle, pero no era suficiente para iluminar la habitación. Debería levantarse y encender la luz de esta, pero no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo no respondía a aquella vaga idea, todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes a lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta. En algún momento de aquella larga conversación creyó escuchar por primera vez el llanto de su amigo, pero ya no sabía si era realmente él o si su imaginación le estaba jugando otra mala pasada.

Con el pasar de los minutos finalmente llamaron a su puerta, dándole a entender que ya podía salir. Se levantó y la abrió para buscar con la mirada al albino. No tenía ni un solo rastro de lágrimas, sus ojos tampoco estaban rojos, así que debió imaginar aquellos llantos.

-Izuku, lo voy a acompañar a casa, es muy tarde como para dejarlo volver solo.-

-Está bien, voy a coger la chaqueta.-

-No… Voy a acompañarlo solo yo, es mejor que te quedes en casa, cariño.- El niño miro a su madre sintiéndose muy confundido por sus palabras, no entendía que había de malo en que fueran los tres juntos. Después miró a su amigo y este le sonrió como lo hacía antes, de la misma forma de siempre, parecía que todo era igual. Pero algo había cambiado.

De esa forma se despidieron y salieron de la casa dejando al menor en esta, quedándose en el sofá de su salón viendo la televisión mientras esperaba el regreso de su madre, aunque esta no tardó demasiado en volver. Midoriya quería preguntar sobre lo que habían hablado, pero no se atrevía, no por miedo, sino porque sabía que no iba a tener una respuesta sobre ello. De esa forma se dio por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo, tenía que confiar en su amigo.

Como lo habían prometido, al día siguiente se encontraron los pequeños y fueron a visitar al vecino. Todo volvía a ser normal y los días siguientes también fueron así, como lo eran antes. Pero Midoriya no dejaba de sentir que algo era diferente, pero con los días era más leve ese sentimiento, haciendo que lo olvidara poco a poco. Sin embargo, un pequeño cambio llamó la atención del menor, algo que no tuvo el valor de preguntar. Ninguna de las dos familias había vuelto a la lavandería desde entonces. Sabía que su madre no había vuelto porque se había hecho con una lavadora de segunda mano, no sabía si la madre de Todoroki también había conseguido una, pero desde el día anterior al accidente no volvió a verla. Tal vez había cambiado de lavandería o tenía alguna situación como la que tenía su padre, pero aun así era muy extraño.

Pero si Todoroki decía que todo estaba bien, confiaría ciegamente en sus palabras.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, siento que sea tan corto pero espero que aun así os haya gustado Dx

Sinceramente me da mucha pena que Deku confíe ciegamente en Todoroki pero es algo necesario en esta historia y espero haberos transmitido con mis palabras el sentimiento amargo que conlleva hacer eso. También siento mucha lástima por Todoroki, claro.

Pascuala Son: Yo creo que Endeavor está obsesionado con ser el número uno, eso beneficia su carrera porque lo toma muy en serio, pero afecta a su familia por lo mismo, no ha sabido separar el trabajo de lo personal y eso es lo que le ha llevado a ser un mal padre y marido u.u Pero esa es mi opinión xD Y espero no haberme pasado con el drama ;-; quería expresar bien como llevaría una situación así un niño de 11 años. Asdasdas me alegra que te haya encantado :'D


	9. Capítulo 9 - No te lo tengas tan creído

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Niños siendo niños.

* * *

Capítulo 9: No te lo tengas tan creído

Midoriya miraba por la ventanilla de su coche muy ansioso para buscar a su amigo con la mirada desde esta. El tiempo había pasado y ahora los dos pequeños tenían doce años, además acababan de terminar el último curso de primaria para poder empezar los dos con el primer año de secundaria. Pero aún estaban en pleno verano y podían disfrutar de su tiempo libre, aunque aquel día no dejase de llover. Ese día lluvioso habían acordado ir al pequeño centro comercial del pueblo en el coche de su madre, aunque después estarían los dos solos por allí hasta que esta fuera a buscarles más tarde.

En seguida vio cómo su amigo salía de su casa con un paraguas para no mojarse, empezando a hacerle señas desde el coche parado frente a esta para que los viera. Se dirigió al coche mientras la madre salía de este, también con un paraguas, para abrirle la puerta y saludarlo con cariño. Este saludó también y después entro en el coche, sentándose en un asiento trasero al lado de su amigo y dejando el paraguas cerrado a sus pies. Ambos se saludaron chocando sus puños y después se acomodaron los cinturones mientras la madre volvía a entrar y a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Os habéis abrochado los cinturones de seguridad?- Preguntó mientras los miraba por el retrovisor y ambos asintieron sonriéndola. Entonces arrancó el coche y se pusieron en camino para ir al centro comercial mientras sonaban algunas canciones en el coche, haciéndose el viaje más ameno bajo la lluvia. Apenas tardaron en llegar al centro comercial y los dejó allí a los dos chicos, sin necesidad de coger sus paraguas al dar justo con una zona cubierta, aunque aún así tuvieron que salir rápidamente del coche para no mojarse demasiado en el pequeño trozo que separaba al coche de la zona cubierta. Una vez allí, los dos pequeños levantaron sus manos y saludaron a la mujer peliverde para ver después como esta se marchaba.

-¿Cuánto dinero has traído, Todoroki?- Preguntó sin tapujos mientras sacaba su monedero del bolsillo para enseñarle las monedas y un billete que tenía. –Yo tengo para el cine y para chuches.- El albino también sacó su cartera y le enseñó lo que había en su interior. Él en cambio no tenía ninguna moneda, pero tenía más billetes que él, dejando al chico de pecas asombrado por la cantidad de dinero que llevaba. –Wow… Eso es mucho ¿Te dejan salir con tanto?-

-Creo que es mejor llevar un poco más de lo que quieres gastar por si acaso…- Le sonrió y entonces empezaron a caminar hacia el interior del centro comercial. Había tantas cosas para hacer que no sabían por donde podían empezar, pero al final se decantaron por ir al cine para ver las películas que había en este. Sin embargo la única que les llamó la atención empezaba en dos horas, haciendo que tuvieran que aplazar uno de sus planes principales, aunque aun así fueron a comprar las entradas para asegurarse un sitio en el cine. Al salir se quedaron parados al lado de unos bancos que había cerca del cine para pensar que podrían hacer para no perder el tiempo aburriéndose.

-Midoriya… ¿Eso de allí son bolos?- Preguntó el albino entrecerrando sus ojos para intentar ver a lo lejos aquel local en el que se distinguían unos bolos con luces de colores para llamar más la atención.

-Oh… Pues parece que sí ¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó muy curioso, nunca habían hablado sobre jugar a los bolos, no sabía que aquello podía interesarle. Sin embargo este solo se encogió de hombros sin sentir especial emoción por aquella idea.

-Es más que nada para hacer algo, sino nos vamos a aburrir… Vamos a ver los precios y si es barato podemos jugar.- El contrario asintió y caminaron tranquilamente hacia el lugar. Una vez allí miraron los precios y decidieron echar una partida, seguramente sería divertido, aunque Todoroki tuvo que pagar la parte de su amigo, no tenían planeado gastar tanto dinero en un principio, pero ya que el albino podía permitírselo no hubo ningún problema.

De esa forma los dos cogieron unos zapatos especiales de su talla y se los pusieron en un pequeño banco, entregando los suyos para que los guardaran y así pasar a la zona de juego. En seguida encontraron la mesa que les habían indicado que era la suya, justo en frente de la estrecha pista que habían alquilado por ese rato. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver en la mesa una pantalla en la que les indicaba como comenzar, teniendo que poner sus nombres para que este les indicara los turnos y la puntuación que conseguía cada uno.

-¿Deberíamos pedir algo para beber?- El chico de ojos verdes preguntó eso al ver que la gente a su alrededor tenían bebidas en sus manos, no había ni una sola persona que no tuviera un vaso o una bola en sus manos. Ambos se miraron y asintieron creyendo que era obligatorio tomar algo para beber, aunque nadie les hubiera dicho eso, igual era algo lógico que ellos simplemente no sabían.

-Bueno, iré yo a pedir las bebidas ¿Qué quieres tomar?-

-¡Un zumo de naranja!- El albino asintió y se dirigió a la barra de bar que había al fondo del local mientras el contrario se acomodaba en uno de los asientos. Este era bastante acolchado, no entendía porque ponían asientos tan cómodos si el juego se jugaba de pies, no tenía sentido. Volvió a mirar a las personas que tenía cerca y entonces entendió al ver como un grupo de personas esperaban sentados mientras uno del mismo grupo lanzaba la bola por la pista. Entonces eran para esperar mientras llegaba el turno de la persona, ahora le parecía más lógico. Se acomodó un poco más esperando tranquilamente a que su amigo regresara mientras miraba atentamente como jugaban otras personas.

Al poco rato volvió el albino, pero no traía el zumo que Midoriya le había pedido. Este le hizo un puchero y miró el vaso que era dejado en la mesita mientras el otro se sentaba en otro asiento cerca de su amigo. Después dirigió su mirada hacia Todoroki para que este le diera una explicación. Y no hubo necesidad de decir nada, este rio en bajo y después lo miró sonriendo por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Al parecer no tenían zumo de naranja, pero te he pedido fanta de naranja, es como el zumo pero con gas, pruébalo.- No pudo evitar mirar aquella bebida con desconfianza aunque su amigo le dijera que estaba bueno, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí, su amigo lo había comprado para él y lo mínimo era probarlo. Agarró el vaso y se lo acercó a los labios para darle un pequeño trago, poniendo mala cara en seguida.

-Puaj… está asqueroso…- El contrario rio por aquella reacción mientras el chico ponía mala cara, alcanzando rápidamente una servilleta para limpiarse los labios y miró mal a su amigo por reírse de él. –¡Por listo vas a empezar tú! Así yo me quedo un poco más en este asiento, es súper cómodo…-

-Me parece que no puede ser así, Midoriya… Tu nombre está puesto el primero, así que tienes que empezar tú.- Trató de hablar conteniendo su risa como podía mientras Midoriya se levantaba con fastidio por su mala suerte.

-¡No vale!- Se acercó a la zona donde estaban las bolas de distintos colores y miró los números que había en estas sin entender lo que querían decir. –Todoroki… ¿Vienes un momento? No entiendo esto…- Le pidió que se acercara y este obedeció, aunque no sirvió de mucha ayuda, ambos miraban las bolas y los números sin entender la relación que había entre estos.

-Igual es para que elijas tu número preferido…-

-No lo veo, es el tres, si fuera así tendría que haber más números ¿Verdad?- Todoroki cogió una de las bolas, sin meter los dedos en los agujeros que tenía. Sin embargo no soportó el peso y tuvo que dejar caer la bola con cuidado.

-¡Pesa demasiado! No lo entiendo ¿Cómo lo hacen?- Preguntó y entonces una mujer se acercó a los chicos entre risas, era una chica que había estado observando la situación con sus amigos desde la mesa de al lado y al final decidió ayudarles para que pudieran disfrutar de aquella partida.

-¿Puedo ayudaros? Parece que es la primera vez que venís aquí…- Estos no dudaron en asentir, estando muy agradecidos por la ayuda de la joven. La chica cogió la bola del suelo y la colocó de nuevo en su sitio. –Mirad, las que tienen un número mayor son las bolas más pesadas, cuanto más bajo sea el número, más ligera es esta.- Cogió una en la que indicaba el número ocho y miró a los dos chicos y después a la pantalla que había arriba para saber el nombre de quién tenía que tirar. -¿Quién de los dos es Midoriya?-

-Ah… Soy yo- Dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la chica le acercó la bola mientras metía tres dedos en los agujeros de esta para sacarlos después.- Así es como se agarra, ahora pruébalo tú mismo.- Este asintió y agarró la bola de la forma que le había indicado, aunque aun así era pesada. Sin embargo la chica agarró su mano libre para guiarla hasta la bola, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara más todavía, recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de su amigo.

-Lo coges así y ahora la lanzas desde esa línea, inténtalo.- Este asintió sin dejar de mirar la sonrisa de la joven y después se giró hacia la pista. Respiró profundamente y miró al chico que pertenecía al grupo de la chica. Este hombre miró al pequeño y le guiño un ojo mientras sujetaba su bola, un poco más lejos de la línea desde la que había que tirar. Entonces empezó a caminar para coger carrerilla y al llegar a la línea tiró la bola, derribando cada uno de los bolos bajo la atenta mirada del peliverde.

Midoriya volvió a coger aire y se echó hacia atrás para seguir los mismos pasos que aquel chico, sin embargo su bola fue directamente a una de las esquinas haciendo que se marchara la bola sin haber llegado a derribar ningún bolo. Y la segunda tirada no fue diferente, haciendo que en sus labios se creara un puchero por no haber podido hacerlo mejor. Seguidamente se acercó el albino, quién negó la ayuda de la muchacha para hacer él solo su primer tiro. Este tiró sin carrerilla y con más gentileza, haciendo que la bola se llevara un bolo de una esquina con él.

-¡Eres increíble, Todoroki!- Exclamó el chico de pecas desde atrás, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente. Volvió a tirar y esta vez se llevó tres bolos más del otro lado, volviendo a la mesa sintiéndose victorioso. –Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.- Midoriya agradeció a la chica y esta le sonrió despidiéndose para volver a la mesa con sus amigos y entonces volvió a dirigir la mirada a su amigo. -¿Has visto? Era una chica muy linda y agradable.- Ante aquellas palabras el contrario frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada mientras se sentaba en el asiento acolchado.

-Vamos, Midoriya, te toca seguir, si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a ver la película.- Este asintió y volvió corriendo para tirar mientras dejaba a su amigo allí. Este miró a la mujer de reojo con fastidio, deseando que se marchara cuanto antes para que su amigo dejara de hablar de ella. Volvió a mirar como jugaba aquel chico sin darle más vueltas a sus pensamientos, viendo como volvía a fallar haciendo que riera levemente para después darle un trago a su coca cola. Se levantó y se acercó al peliverde para aconsejarle. –Si lo haces con tanta fuerza se te va a desviar de nuevo, tienes que hacerlo más suavemente… No sueltes la bola, te diré cómo hacerlo.-

-Oh… ¡Está bien! Muchas gracias, Todoroki, sabía que podía confiar en ti.- Este se colocó detrás de él y agarró la muñeca con la que sujetaba la bola para guiarlo. Se dio cuenta de que el peliverde ya se había alejado de la línea para coger carrerilla como había hecho antes por haber mirado al chico de al lado, así que empezó a caminar hasta estar más cerca de la línea. Una vez allí movió su brazo para que sintiera la fuerza y velocidad que tenía que usar para poder hacerlo bien.

-¿Lo has entendido? Ya solo tienes que apuntar a dónde quieres dirigir la bola…- Este habló muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que el chico de pecas se estremeciera y riera por la extraña sensación. Entonces se apartó y miró al chico de la quemadura, encontrando sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó preocupado y el albino lo miró sin saber a qué se refería, pero este solo negó y se apartó para darle espacio a su amigo. No le dio más vueltas, seguramente era el calor. Se posicionó e hizo los movimientos que el contrario le había indicado para practicar. Cuando se sintió preparado apuntó y volvió a lanzar la bola, sin salirse esta vez de la pista y dando a un par de bolos, haciéndolo emocionar. En ese mismo momento saltó y después corrió hacia su amigo para abrazarlo con entusiasmo, quien correspondió al abrazo de la misma forma. -¡Lo he conseguido! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Les he dado!-

-Sí, sí, lo he visto perfectamente, Midoriya… Lo has hecho genial.- Acarició su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras el peliverde reía emocionado. Entonces se apartó y dejó que el contrario fuera a realizar su turno mientras él se sentaba y observaba la partida con la bebida en sus manos, dándole algunos tragos. –¿No decías que no te gustaba?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando terminó su turno, volviendo a su lado para sentarse también y beber su coca cola.

-Al final no está tan malo y tengo sed… y he probado tu bebida y eso sí que es asqueroso.- El albino miró su vaso algo avergonzado por aquello, empezando a pensar que igual había bebido desde donde había bebido su amigo y rápidamente giró un poco el vaso para beber desde otro lado en el que no vio ninguna marca. Después de eso siguieron jugando hasta llegar el último turno del albino, quién ganó indiscutiblemente después de las primeras partidas perdidas de Midoriya.

Después de eso salieron y caminaron hasta el cine para ver allí la peli que querían, cogiendo unas palomitas y los dos las mismas bebidas que antes, ya que al final al peliverde había terminado gustándole aquella bebida de naranja. Vieron la película tranquilamente, riendo en algunas escenas que eran bastante graciosas para ellos, sin embargo, el único que lloro en una de las escenas finales fue el chico de pecas, quién terminó siendo consolado por Todoroki. Cuando terminó ambos salieron comentando las partes que más les habían gustado de la película y riendo por algunas cosas que recordaban, más aún cuando el chico de pecas imitaba alguna escena graciosa, haciendo que el albino riera como rara vez hacía.

Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad no tardó en disiparse. La mirada de Midoriya encontró a su compañero de clase, quién lo miraba entre risas acompañado de sus amigos. Pronto se acercaron y entonces pudo ver que no se reían de él, sino de su amigo.

-¿Qué narices, Deku? ¿Eres tan patético que ahora te juntas con chicos feos? Desde luego sois exactamente iguales ¿Vosotros veis la diferencia? Porque yo no, los feos se juntan con los feos.- Tras escupir aquellas palabras todo el grupo de amigos empezó a reírse, haciendo que los dos pequeños empezaran a molestarse por las palabras.- ¿No vais a decir nada?-

-¡Cállate, Kacchan!- Midoriya le gritó muy cabreado a su compañero, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con miedo, nunca se había enfrentado a él de esa manera y no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Este se acercó y empujo al peliverde, apartándolo de Todoroki. Sin embargo, el rubio no persiguió más al chico que acababa de ser empujado, fue directamente hacia el albino para mirarlo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Así que ahora tú eres la princesita fea?- Preguntó sin obtener respuesta por parte del contrario, este solo bajó su mirada sin querer lidiar con aquel chico, no sabía cómo responder tampoco, pero no quería meterse en líos. -¿Qué? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Vamos, respóndeme si es que tienes lo que hay que tener.- Esta vez empujó al albino, quién aún no respondía a aquellas palabras. Midoriya intentó ponerse entre los dos, pero uno de los chicos que acompañaba al rubio lo agarró por los hombros para impedir que este se acercara. –Esa cicatriz… Es realmente fea.- Pudo ver cómo su amigo empezaba a temblar y en ese momento no se contuvo más. Luchó para deshacerse del agarre de aquel chico para acercarse a su compañero y empujarlo casi tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Deja a Todoroki en paz!- Le gritó muy enfadado por cómo había tratado a su amigo, aunque aún tenía miedo no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, daría la cara por él. Bakugo miró a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban expectantes por lo que haría y después miró al peliverde con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó lentamente hasta estar justo delante de él, agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta para acercarlo de forma violenta. Sus ojos se miraban intensamente, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, Deku… Que hayas hecho un amigo no significa que seas mejor, sigues siendo el mismo inútil de siempre y nunca vas a dejar de serlo… Me pone enfermo verte.- Dijo eso haciendo que al contrario le flaquearan las piernas tanto por lo enfadado que estaba como por las palabras en sí. Un hombre se acercó para llamarles la atención y entonces lo soltó chasqueando la lengua para salir de allí con sus amigos, haciendo caso omiso al hombre que les exigía una disculpa a los otros dos. Cuando Midoriya se recuperó del shock, se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, quien miraba al rubio irse.

-¿Estás bien, Todoroki?- Preguntó preocupado, llamando así su atención y consiguiendo que sus ojos lo miraran a él. Este asintió y bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. –No te preocupes, tu quemadura no es fea… Olvida lo que Kacchan ha dicho, no lo tengas en cuenta…-

-No, no importa… Siento mucho no haber reaccionado…- El peliverde le sonrió y acarició su pelo para tranquilizarlo. Entonces el hombre se dio por vencido y se giró para asegurarse de que los niños estaban bien. Ellos asintieron y se disculparon, para después salir de allí. Una vez fuera del centro comercial se sentaron en un banco para esperar la llegada de la madre de Midoriya, volviendo a hablar de la película que habían visto para deshacerse del ambiente tenso que se había creado por culpa de su compañero de clase. Al llegar la madre ninguno de los dos comentó lo que había ocurrido con Bakugo, solo hablaron del resto de la tarde mientras iban a un Burger King para cenar allí los tres.

* * *

¡Y Bakugo apareció de nuevo! Odiadle xD Parece que los capítulos que no son tan intensos me salen más largos, yo no lo entiendo :'D Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo xD Puede que el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más en escribirlo, este fin de semana voy a estar fuera y no creo que tenga tiempo… Pero intentaré tenerlo listo para publicarlo el lunes :D

Pascuala Son: Intentaré tener eso presente, a ver si puedo diferenciar bien a los dos All Mights xD ¡Ah! Me alegra tanto leer eso, es justo lo que quería hacer TwT al final la historia está enfocada desde el punto de vista de Midoriya, si a él no le dicen nada, no puedo poner nada xD


	10. Capítulo 10 - Por primera vez

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Principalmente Todoroki x Deku aunque habrá alguna pareja más.

Advertencias: Niños siendo niños.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Por primera vez

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin y eso daba paso a las nuevas clases, pero no serían las de siempre, ese año cambiaría todo. Comenzaban el primer año de secundaria y Midoriya no podía estar más feliz ese momento ya que la gran mayoría de colegios de aquel pueblo tenían clases hasta primaria y a partir de ahí tenían que ir a otro centro de secundaria. Y ese mismo caso era en su propia escuela y en la de Todoroki, quienes sabían desde hacía tiempo que iban a coincidir en el mismo instituto. Ambos chicos querían coincidir en la misma clase, pero sabían que había muchas y que eso era casi imposible, pero con poder compartir las horas de descanso juntos les era suficiente.

Esa mañana el pequeño se había despertado más temprano de lo que debería por la emoción, incluso antes que su madre, así que empezó a prepararse el desayuno para él mismo. Aunque la noche anterior le había costado bastante poder dormir a causa de los nervios, no se encontraba nada cansado, estaba lleno de energía, deseando que llegara la hora de ir al nuevo instituto. Se preparó un tazón donde puso unos cereales de miel y después echó la leche por encima hasta cubrir gran parte de los cereales intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar todavía a su madre. Sin embargo, no dudo en desayunar en el salón mientras veía la televisión con el volumen al mínimo hasta que su madre se despertase.

Pasó el rato mientras veía entretenidamente la tele, intentando no hacer ruido para poder escuchar bien lo que decían aquellos dibujos animados. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, llamando su atención y haciendo que girase la cabeza para poder mirar por el pasillo, viendo entonces a su madre acercándose, estando aún adormecida al haberse despertado en ese momento. El menor se levantó rápidamente para saludar a su madre y agarrar su mano para arrastrarla hasta el sofá, obligándola a sentarse ahí.

-¡Hoy te voy a preparar yo el desayuno! Y…- Se subió a sofá para colocarse de rodillas sobre este y acercarse para besar su mejilla con dulzura, haciendo que la mujer riera por lo tierno que estaba siendo el peliverde. –¡Buenos días!- Tras decir eso se bajó y fue directamente a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para ella, aunque lo hizo de forma diferente. Esta vez echó la leche en una taza y la calentó en el microondas para después echarle unos cereales de chocolate por encima. También cogió un bollito y lo cortó por la mitad para untarle mantequilla, uniendo ambos lados y así dejar el bollito en un plato para después llevar todo junto al salón y dejarlo en la mesita que había frente al sofá.

-¡Oh! Cariño, muchas gracias por hacer el desayuno, ya eres todo un hombrecillo.- Esta vez fue la madre quien se acercó para besar la mejilla pecosa, sacándole así una sonrisa al menor, acompañada de un leve sonrojo mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre para seguir desayunando mientras le subía el volumen a la televisión, sin miedo de despertar ya a nadie.

-Mama, el profesor me dijo que podía ir a verle antes de ir al instituto ¿Puedo?- La mujer no puso ninguna pega, menos aún si aquel hombre le había dado su permiso, seguramente ya estaría despierto esperando la llegada del chico. –Después iré con Todoroki… será la primera vez que vayamos solos al instituto…- Miró el suelo sonriendo con emoción, pero aún así estando muy nervioso por aquello, incluso tenía algo de miedo por los nuevos compañeros que tendrían. Aunque estuviera el albino, eso no significaba que no hubiera personas malas, además sabía que los estudios serían más complicados. Pero se esforzaría para seguir adelante, tenía que ser más positivo. Nada más terminar su desayuno cogió su tazón y lo llevó a la cocina para después correr hacia su habitación y vestirse. No tuvo problema con la ropa, el día anterior se pasó mucho rato buscando la mejor ropa para empezar el primer día. Lo primero fue ponerse la ropa interior, unos con un estampado de dibujos de All Might que le servía como amuleto, al igual que los calcetines. Después se puso unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban por las rodillas de color gris oscuro y una camiseta blanca para ponerse por encima una camisa de cuadros con tonalidades verdes y turquesas de manga corta. Salió corriendo de su habitación para ir al servicio y allí peinar su pelo rebelde y cepillarse los dientes, dándose un último vistazo en el espejo que había en el lavabo, aunque no podía verse mucho por la altura.

-¿Estás ya preparado?- La madre se acercó por detrás y el menor asintió con una amplia sonrisa mirándola en el reflejo del espejo. Entonces la madre se agachó un poco y lo abrazó por detrás para poder besuquear así su mejilla mientras él reía sin poder evitarlo. Al final lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación. -¿Sabes lo que se te olvida? Las zapatillas y la mochila.- Dijo riendo al final, haciendo que el menor suspirase con fingida desesperación.

-Oh, mamá ¡Ya sabía que me faltaba eso! No voy a ir descalzo y sin mis libros…- Se agachó y se puso sus zapatillas deportivas rojas y seguidamente se colocó su mochila de clase en su espalda, quejándose un poco por ello. – Jo… pesa mucho, antes los libros no pesaban tanto.- Pero a pesar de las quejas fue corriendo a la entrada de su casa, esperando allí a su madre para despedirse con un abrazo y un beso, saliendo después.

Subió las escaleras con prisa, llamando a la puerta y esperando frente a esta a que el mayor le abriera. Y no se hizo de rogar, en cuestión de segundos la puerta fue abierta para dar la bienvenida al pequeño, quién entró con total confianza a la casa, incluso dejó su mochila en la entrada.

-¡Buenos días pequeño Midoriya! ¿Nervioso por el primer día?- El rubio le sonrió ampliamente mientras ponía su puño para chocar el del menor y después cerrar la puerta.

-Pues bastante… ¡Pero estaré bien!- El peliverde le sonrió ampliamente para demostrarle su seguridad y el contrario le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando también su cabeza e incluso revolviéndole un poco el pelo haciendo que el menor riera por ello.

-Tengo algo para ti, pequeño Midoriya.- Le dijo y caminó por el pasillo para ir a su cuarto mientras Midoriya esperaba en la entrada de la casa sin saber si tenía que quedarse ahí, seguirle o ir al salón para estar más cómodo; aunque al final optó por la primera opción, le parecía la más correcta hasta que vio volver al mayor. -¿No te has ido al salón? Podías esperar ahí… ven, vamos al salón.- Este asintió algo avergonzado por haber sido reservado con alguien con quien tenía tanta confianza.

Caminaron los dos juntos hasta el salón y allí se sentaron en el sofá uno junto al otro, aunque el profesor se giró un poco hacia él, subiendo una de sus piernas al sofá para estar más cómodo. Miró los ojos del menor y rio algo nervioso mientras cogía una de sus manos para acercarla y poner su puño cerrado sobre esta. Dejó caer un objeto pequeño en su mano y después apartó la suya para que pudiera verlo. Era una pequeña figura de All Might que tenía una cuerda amarilla para poder colgarlo donde él quisiera.

-Esto es para ti ¿Es al héroe que tanto admiras, verdad? Tienes muchas cosas de él y seguramente ya tengas este llavero, pero aun así quería dártelo, para que tengas más confianza en ti mismo… Ahora que ya no voy a ser más tu profesor, no podré estar contigo en el instituto, pero tendrás a ese pequeño All Might, para que recuerdes que siempre te voy a apoyar y que estaré aquí siempre que me necesites…- Le sonrió al terminar el pequeño discurso, empezando a sonrojarse un poco por lo vergonzoso que era decir algo así a un solo niño, pero quería mucho a ese pequeño y quería apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

-¡Eres el mejor All Might, profesor!- Rápidamente se abrazó al mayor con cariño, sorprendiendo un poco a este, pero no dudó en corresponder el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Después se apartó y volvió a mirar la figurita muy entusiasmado por ello. –Luego lo colgaré en la mochila.-

-Adelante, seguro que queda muy bien… Por cierto ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Pues… acabo de desayunar y me tengo que ir en seguida, así que hablar un poco está bien.- El contrario asintió y hablaron durante un rato, sobretodo del instituto, dejando que el mayor le diera algunos consejos para poder llevar bien los siguientes cuatro años, hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Midoriya cogió se levantó y antes de irse enganchó su nueva figura en un lado de la mochila, colocándosela después a su espalda.

-¿Vendrás por la tarde? Así me cuentas un poco tu día… además quiero hablar una cosa contigo.-

-¡Claro! ¡Luego nos vemos!- Abrió la puerta sin darle demasiada importancia a lo último que le había dicho, marchándose mientras el mayor se despedía con la mano. Corrió escaleras abajo y miró su reloj en la muñeca para asegurarse de que tenía tiempo para llegar a la casa de su amigo. Al salir del portal empezó a caminar más tranquilamente, disfrutando de un pequeño paseo haciendo el camino a la casa de Todoroki. Al llegar se sentó en el asfalto para esperar, sacando un cuaderno para empezar a apuntar algunas cosas que quería preguntar sobre las asignaturas y exámenes que tendrían. Pasó el rato así hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, haciendo que este se sorprendiera un poco al no esperárselo.

-Pensaba que me estabas esperando.- Rio un poco el albino al ver la reacción del contrario, quien se había sonrojado levemente por haberse sorprendido así. Analizó un poco la ropa que llevaba él para asegurarse de que su ropa estaba bien para ir al instituto. Este vestía unos pantalones blancos largos y una camiseta de color azul oscuro, dejando a Midoriya más tranquilo. En seguida se levantó y guardó su cuaderno en la mochila para acomodársela al final. -¿Nervioso?- Le preguntó sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar de camino al nuevo instituto.

-Ya sabes que sí… ¿Tú también?- Preguntó viendo como asentía, riendo un poco los dos por ello. No podían evitar sentirse nerviosos al ser un nuevo sitio con gente nueva, además querían estar juntos en la misma clase. –Sabes… Por primera vez hacemos juntos este camino, tengo ganas de hacerlo contigo todos los días, ir y volver… será lo mejor, además podremos hacer los deberes juntos.-

-Claro, seguramente necesitarás ayuda para hacer los deberes.-

-¡Eso no es verdad! Puedo hacerlos yo solo… Bueno, eso creo, si son muy distintos a todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora igual ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlos.-

-No creo que sea mucho más difícil… Mis hermanos nunca han tenido problemas, aunque ahora tienen que estudiar mucho más que antes.-

-Oh… Tus hermanos nos pueden ayudar si nos vemos mal entonces.-

-¿Has pensado en meterte en algún club?-

-Pues… me gustaría mucho entrar en el club de fútbol, pero no sé si yo podría entrar…-

-Seguro que puedes ¿Quieres que me una contigo?-

-¿Lo harías? Espera… ¿A ti te gusta el fútbol, Todoroki?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no hay nada que me llame, así que si me uno al club de fútbol al menos podría estar contigo.-

-Oh, si es así entonces genial.-

-Midoriya… ¿Crees que me mirarán raro por la quemadura y por mis ojos?-

-¿Qué…?- El peliverde miró a su amigo bastante confundido, viendo entonces su preocupación en el rostro de este. -¿Pero qué dices? Ya te dije que tus ojos son preciosos y la quemadura… ¡Puedes decir que es una cicatriz heroica! Así seguro que te haces popular, no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo.- Se sonrieron y así caminaron juntos hasta llegar al instituto, viendo allí a muchas personas de su edad y otros un poco más mayores.

Pasaron juntos hasta las puertas principales, donde estaban puestos los papeles en los que se indicaba a que clase correspondía cada alumno. Sin embargo en esta zona había bastante gente mirando los papeles para buscar sus nombres y tuvieron que colarse entre la multitud para poder hacer ellos lo mismo. Midoriya buscó rápidamente su nombre, sin tardar apenas en encontrarlo al estar en la clase A; sin embargo no pudo encontrar a su amigo en esa misma lista. Miró a los lados pero este no estaba a su lado, entre ellos había dos personas más, así que no podía preguntarle. Volvió a mirar las listas, pero esta vez la de otras clases para encontrarlo en la clase C. Salió de aquella multitud y vio a su amigo haciendo lo mismo, acercándose entonces a este para hablarle.

-Parece que no hemos coincidido este año… Pero no pasa nada, el año que viene seguro que nos toca juntos.- El peliverde le sonrió y el contrario le devolvió la sonrisa sin mucho ánimo, haciendo que Midoriya se apenara por aquello, ambos sabían que eso podía pasar.

-Vayamos entrando a nuestras clases, Midoriya, no podemos llegar tarde.- El albino caminó directamente para entrar en el edificio, siendo seguido por el chico de pecas. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio mientras buscaban sus respectivas clases, aunque aquel silencio era eclipsado por todas las personas que hablaban en su lugar, solo ellos eran conscientes de su silencio. –Esta es tu clase…- Todoroki fue el primero en romper en silencio, señalándole el pequeño cartel al lado de la puerta que indicaba que era la clase A de primer año. –Mucho ánimo, nos veremos en la hora del patio… vendré yo a buscarte.- A Midoriya se le iluminó la mirada al ver como este volvía a sonreírle, haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien. Rápidamente asintió y se despidió de él para entrar en la clase, buscando primero un sitio libre para sentarse ahí. Eligió sentarse al lado de la ventana en la tercera fila, colocando en su pupitre su mochila para sacar su cuaderno y estuche, dejando después la mochila a un lado de la mesa.

Esperó pacientemente a que el profesor apareciera por la puerta, mirando atentamente esta, pero lo primero que vio pasar por esta fue a un compañero de clase que no dudó en reconocer. Y este también lo vio a él, cruzando su mirada con la del chico rubio. Bakugo en seguida lo amenazó con la mirada, haciendo que este se congelara en el sitio. El rubio se acercó y lo miró de arriba abajo con rabia, notando su enfado en cuestión de segundos. No tardó en darse cuenta del motivo y es que llevaban la misma combinación de ropa, solo cambiaba el color de su camisa.

-¡Oh no! Ni en broma voy a llevar la misma ropa que un nerd, ahora mismo te quitas la camisa y la guardas en tu mochila.-

-Pero he elegido esto para hoy y.- No pudo terminar de hablar, el chico de ojos rojos dio un golpe en la mesa de este haciendo que toda la clase se sobresaltara. No quería empezar una pelea, así que empezó a quitarse la camisa.

-¡Espera chico arbusto!- Una voz dulce llamó su atención, buscando en seguida con la mirada, encontrando a una chica de melena corta castaña que se iba acercando a los dos chicos. -¿Por qué quieres que se quite la camisa? ¿Y si tiene frío?- Le replicó y este solo chasqueó la lengua para sentarse en el pupitre que había detrás de él, sintiendo su feroz mirada desde ahí. –Hm.-

-Ah… Perdona, no quería que tuvieras que defenderme…- El peliverde miró a la chica algo sonrojado por la vergüenza de ser defendido por alguien que ni conocía.

-¡No pasa nada! Oh, yo soy Uraraka Ochako ¿Cómo te llamas? No quiero llamarte chico arbusto ¿O te llamas chico arbusto? Sería la primera vez que escucho un nombre así ¿Te ha ofendido?-

-Ah, no, no, soy-

-DEKU- Dijo el rubio desde atrás para fastidiar un poco a aquel chico, riendo un poco por ello, sin embargo nadie más se rio por ello como le había pasado en su clase de primaria más veces.

-Tú cállate.- La chica no dudó en defenderlo, haciendo que el contrario se callara a regañadientes.

-Soy Midoriya Izuku… Mucho gusto Uraraka.-

-Oh, viene el profesor, luego hablamos un poco más.- La castaña le sonrió y seguidamente volvió a su sitio para prestar atención al profesor. Se quedó algo anonadado por lo extraño que había sido aquella situación, aunque no tardó en volver al mundo real para prestar atención. Vio hacia delante para ver al profesor que sería su tutor por ese año; este vestía con ropa simple sin ningún estampado, solo de color negro a juego con su melena larga y poco cuidada también de color negra. Su expresión era bastante seria, al igual que la forma en la que hablaba, podía decirse que era uno de los profesores que daban algo de miedo, esperaba que a pesar del aspecto, este fuera un buen profesor como lo había sido su vecino. De esa forma empezó un nuevo curso, con nuevas personas para conocer y también nuevas aventuras para vivir.

* * *

Bueno, ya era hora de subir capítulo nuevo, no es largo, pero he estado liado y no he tenido mucha inspiración para escribir, pero la historia va bien encaminada. Quería hacer este capítulo más largo, pero me parece que al final se va a quedar dividido en dos xD

Quería comentar; los cursos están basados en la educación que hay en España y en lo que yo he vivido, imagino que esto puede variar en cada sitio, pero espero poder explicarlo bien Dx

Por cierto… ¿Le echáis la leche a los cereales o los cereales a la leche? :D Yo le echo la leche a los cereales xD


	11. Capítulo 11 - ¿Puedo comer contigo?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Todoroki x Deku

Advertencia: Niños siendo niños.

* * *

Capítulo 11: ¿Te importa si voy a comer contigo?

Durante los primeros minutos de la clase, el profesor se centró en explicar a los alumnos como iba a trabajar con ellos y también como los evaluaría, según las notas y el comportamiento de estos. Midoriya se quedó asombrado por tener el curso tan bien organizado, serían los años de experiencia y dedicación en su trabajo. Al terminar la explicación no dudó en comenzar a explicar el primer tema que darían de historia. A Midoriya aun se le hacía raro tener un profesor para cada asignatura, en el colegio solo tenían un profesor general y después algunos profesores que daban asignaturas más concretas como inglés o música, pero en secundaria era extraño tener un profesor para dos asignaturas distintas.

El joven suspiró levemente mientras empezaba a tomar algunos apuntes de lo que iba diciendo el profesor, tratando de no pensar en su amigo y en la mala suerte que habían tenido; pero tenía que ser positivo y pensar que al menos podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, eso debía ser más que suficiente. Al terminar la primera hora se fue su tutor para que pudiera pasar el siguiente profesor, dejando unos pocos minutos de descanso en los que aprovechó para cambiar el libro de historia por el de matemáticas y también su agenda para apuntar en esta sobre los distintos profesores y asignaturas, haciendo que no le quedara tiempo para mantener alguna conversación con algún compañero de la clase, aunque la mayoría le había dado más importancia a hablar entre ellos.

Las siguientes clases fueron bastante suaves por ser el primer día de clase, aunque todos los profesores advirtieron que tenían que esforzarse para sacar el curso, ya que después sería más duro. Pero al llegar la hora del descanso todos olvidaron las palabras de los profesores, la mayoría quería salir de la clase y socializar, tanto con personas conocidas como con personas que no habían visto nunca. Y no fue menos para el chico de pelo verde, este recogió con rapidez sus cosas y sacó de su mochila un sandwich para comer durante el descanso, disponiéndose a salir para encontrarse con su amigo. Sin embargo, no tardó en pararse al escuchar la misma voz dulce de antes llamándole.

-¡Midoriya!- La chica de pelo castaño se acercó a este con una amplia sonrisa y con un bocadillo en su mano. -¿Te importa si voy a comer contigo? No sé si estás acompañado o no, pero como no te he visto hablar con nadie pensé que no querrías comer solo... ¡Aunque si te molesta puedo comer con las chicas!-

-¿E-eh? Ah, no, no es así. Quiero decir... Si tengo un amigo con el que voy a comer, no tienes que preocuparte... Pero si quieres venir con nosotros eres bienvenida.- Midoriya le devolvió una sonrisa, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza al haberle hecho pensar que no tenía ningún amigo, aunque en esa clase solo conocía a Bakugo, era normal dar a entender algo así.

-¿Puedo? ¡Perfecto! ¿Y dónde está tu amigo?- Preguntó emocionada mientras empezaba a caminar saliendo de la clase, empezando a seguirla entonces.

-Pues hemos quedado aquí en la puerta...- Levantó la mirada para buscar al chico con sus ojos, sin tardar en encontrarlo. Este estaba en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared que había justo delande de la puerta. -Ahí esta ¡Todoroki!- No dudó en acelerar el paso para acercarse al albino, sonriéndole ampliamente, haciendo que este le devolviera una sonrisa sincera al verlo acercarse tan feliz.

-¿Que tal las primeras horas?- Su mirada no se apartaba ni por un momento del chico de pecas, sin prestar ninguna atención a la castaña a su lado, quien los miraba esperando su momento para presentarse.

-Bien, bastante fácil por ahora. Por cierto, quiero presentarte a Uraraka, es mi compañera de clase y quería comer con nosotros. Uraraka, él es Todoroki, mi amigo.- Ambos se miraron, el chico algo desconfiado y la chica impaciente por saludar.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto, Todoroki ¡Oh!- La castaña no tardó en avalanzarse para abrazar al chico, haciendo que se sorprendiera por ello y se apartó un poco sin corresponder el abrazo, aunque la chica no le dio demasiada importancia. -¿Vamos a comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!-

-Claro ¿Pero donde podemos comer? No conocemos el instituto todavía...-

-¿No habéis venido algún día para ver como era?- Preguntó la chica algo sorprendida, aunque los dos chicos estaban más sorprendidos.

-¿Es que se podía venir a mirar como era?- Midoriya fue el primero en preguntar con curiosidad.

-Claro que se podía, había unos días concretos en los que se podía venir para ver como era el instituto... Bueno, no os preocupéis ¡Yo os guiaré por aquí!- De esa forma empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del instituto mientras hablaban entre ellos, aunque Todoroki no hablaba tanto, parecía algo más distante a pesar de que prestara atención a lo que hablaban. En seguida encontraron un sitio para sentarse y así empezar a comer sin dejar de hablar entre ellos.

-Chicos... faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases, deberíamos volver.- El albino avisó mientras se levantaba, ganándose la atención de los otros dos.

-¡Ah! Cierto, espera un momento...- Midoriya miró la mitad de su sandwich sabiendo que tenía que darse prisa para comérselo, haciendo que dejara de hablar mientras tanto. Entonces Uraraka miró al chico de pie y le sonrió ampliamente.

-No nos has dicho nada de tu clase, Todoroki ¿Que tal tus profesores?- Este desvió un poco la mirada y después volvió a mirar a la chica para responder a su pregunta.

-Bueno, los profesores bien... ¿Aizawa es vuestro tutor?-

-¡Sí! ¿También es vuestro profesor de historia?-

-Si... Nuestra tutora es la profesora de matemáticas, Kayama.-

-¡Ya esta! Podemos ir ya a clase- Midoriya habló nada más terminar su último bocado mientras se levantaba, haciendo que también se levantara la chica y así caminaron los tres de vuelta con algo de prisa sin querer llegar tarde a la próxima clase. Llegaron primero a la clase de los dos chicos y se despidieron allí, quedando como antes para cuando terminasen las clases.

Las siguientes horas se pasaron con rapidez, todo parecía bastante sencillo y llevadero, aunque no dejó de tomar apuntes en ningún momento. La mayoría de los prefesores eran simpáticos y agradables, así que no parecía que fuera a tener ningún problema con ninguno. Solo quedaba intentar socializar con los compañeros, aunque por ahora podía tomárselo con calma tras haber conocido a Uraraka. Al terminar las clases la chica volvió a acercarse al chico de pecas para salir con él y así encontrarse los tres en la entrada de la clase. Sin embargo la situación volvía a ser la misma, solo hablaban Midoriya y Uraraka, ambos estaban demasiado emocionados como para percatarse del silencio del otro chico. Al llegar a la salida del instituto, la chica se despidió de los dos, ya que su casa estaba en dirección contraria, dejando a los dos chicos solos. En ese momento Todoroki fue el primero en hablar, sonriendo dulcemente a su amigo.

-¿Te apetece tomar un helado de camino a casa?-

-¿Un helado ahora? Pero no hemos comido aún... Um...- El chico de pecas se quedó algo pensativo, queriendo encontrar la forma de poder pasar más rato con su amigo- ¿Y si te vienes a comer a mi casa?-

-Oh... No puedo, ya tengo comida en casa, además no quiero molestar.-

-¡Sabes que no melestas! Eres como un hermanito en mi casa... Pero si ya tienes comida podemos dejarlo para otro día ¿Te parece bien?-

-Claro, por ahora el camino hasta casa estará bien... ¿Quieres quedar esta tarde?-

-¡Claro! Oh, espera... All Might me había dicho para ir después a su casa ¿Quieres venir?-

-Por mi está bien ¿Quedamos a las cinco en el portal?-

-¡A las cinco en el portal! A todo esto... ¿Os han mandado deberes?- Preguntó con curiosidad, empezando así una conversación sobre las clases de ese día, ya que Midoriya no sabía nada de su día, lo cual le extrañó un poco. Caminaron juntos hacia sus casas mientras se iban poniendo al día.

No tardaron en llegar, pero se quedaron charlando un poco hasta terminar la conversación, despidiéndose después para ir cada uno a su casa. Una vez allí, el de pelo verde empezó a contarle a su madre todo lo que había pasado aquel día mientras comían juntos, sin olvidarse ni un pequeño detalle. Pasaron así la hora de comer y al terminar miró la hora para asegurarse de que tenía tiempo para hacer los deberes antes de salir y tras informar a su madre sobre sus planes de la tarde, se fue a su habitación para hacer los pocos deberes que tenía. No tardó en terminarlos, lo poco que habían dado era muy sencillo, así que se empezó a preparar para salir de la casa y esperar a su amigo en el portal un poco antes de la hora.

A las cinco llegó Todoroki, tan puntual como siempre. Hablaron un poco y después subieron al piso del profesor, llamando a la puerta para que este les abriera en seguida. Este al ver a los dos chicos se sorprendió un poco, ya que le había dicho al menor que quería hablar con él, pero no le dio importancia, era algo que podía hablar con los dos.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?- Preguntó mientras los invitaba a pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos para ir juntos al salón.

-¡Muy bien! No parece muy complicado y los profesores son muy simpáticos, aunque mi tutor es bastante serio...-

-Oh, hay algunos así... ¿No os han puesto juntos?-

-No, pero no pasa nada, cambian todos los años, así que nos puede tocar juntos el año que viene- Midoriya respondió mientras miraba a Todoroki para animarlo con sus palabras optimistas y este asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así se habla, chicos, vosotros trabajad duro y disfrutad.- Dejó que los chicos se sentaran en el sofá y él se fue a la cocina para preparar dos vasos de zumo para los dos chicos, acompañados de una bolsa de patatas y al volver empezaron a hablar sobre su primer día de instituto como ya habían hecho antes. Pasaron así el rato hasta que los dos pequeños terminaron de contar todo por lo que habían pasado aquel día. Entonces el mayor decidió empezar la conversación por la cual había llamado al menor. -Bueno... Quería hablaros de una cosa a los dos, no os asustéis, es algo normal, algo... nuevo y que necesitáis saber.- Con aquellas palabras se ganó la atención de los dos niños, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad por querer saber qué les contaría. El profesor no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, sabía que aquel tema era algo que tenían que hablar los padres, pero este le sugirió a la madre de Midoriya hacerlo él mismo, aunque no tenía el permiso de los padres del otro chico, no creía que fuera un problema, al contrario, sabiendo como era el padre de Todoroki le hacía sentirse más aliviado poder decírselo él mismo. -Bueno... Hemos estudiado un poco sobre esto en clase, imagino que Todoroki también sabe algo... ¿Sabéis de donde vienen los niños, verdad?-

-Claro ¿Tú también lo sabes verdad?- Midoriya miró a su amigo y este asintió, volviendo a dirigir sus miradas al mayor, quien se sentía algo aliviado pero aun así nervioso.

-Bueno, pues os quiero hablar de eso, en el instituto os darán algunas charlas, pero igual os sentís más cómodos preguntándome a mi y no a alguien desconocido en medio de la clase. Es mejor que resolváis todas vuestras dudas para no cometer ningún error y esas cosas... Aunque aun sois muy jóvenes, no viene mal que sepáis sobre esto... Ah... Bien, sabéis que cuando un chico y una chica se quieren mucho porque son novios, quieren tener bebés ¿Verdad? Bueno, sabéis que hay que hacer para tenerlos, los chicos meten su... bueno, su pene en... la vagina de la chica y entonces sueltan el semen dentro para tener un bebé. Bueno, el caso es que esto se hace también para demostrarse cariño, así que se puede hacer esto sin tener bebés.-

-¿A si? ¿Puedes elegir si quieres tener un bebé aunque hagas eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad el chico de pelo verde.

-Bueno, hay que prevenir, hacer eso se siente muy bien pero hay que ser más mayor para tener hijos... por eso hay que ponerse un condón, es un plástico que... bueno, donde se queda el semen y así la chica no se queda embarazada. Esperadme un momento.- El rubio se levantó y salió del salón para volver al poco con un pepino y un sobre de plástico. -Vale, esto es un preservativo o condón, podéis llamarlo como queráis. Este pepino va a ser el pene, lo que tenéis que hacer es abrir el sobre y tenéis... esto.- Lo abrió y sacó de este el preservativo, enseñándoselo a los jóvenes. -Bueno... esto está mojado para que sea mas fácil de usar y... eso... Y esto se pone así...- Lo empezó a colocar sobre el pepino, desenrollándolo con cuidado ante la atenta mirada de los niños hasta que este quedó completamente envuelto por el látex.- ¡Y así se pone un preservativo! Queda esto un poco suelto para que se quede ahí el semen, así la chica no puede tener bebés... Ah... ¿Tenéis alguna duda?- Esta vez el primero en hablar fue el albino, quién sentía algo de curiosidad por aquello.

-¿Por qué se hace eso con las chicas?-

-Oh... Bueno, porque es una persona especial y porque se siente muy bien... Es algo... íntimo-

-¿Solo se puede hacer con las chicas?- Demasiadas respuestas pasaron por la mente del profesor, ante aquello tuvo que tomarse un momento para dar la respuesta adecuada.

-Esto... puedes hacerlo con la persona que quieras y también puedes hacerlo solo, es para... sentir placer... Pero no es algo que lo hagas delante de cualquiera, si alguna vez alguien quiere tocaros ahí y vosotros no queréis, no dejéis que os toquen.-

-Está bien...- Todoroki asintió y después miró al de pelo verde, quién tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado por el tema de conversación. -¿Midoriya?- Este llamó su atención y le sonrió sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

-S-si, esta bien, lo he entendido... Aunque es algo vergonzoso.-

-Vale... Pues si no tenéis más dudas podemos cambiar de tema de conversación.- Los dos pequeños asintieron y empezaron a hablar del instituto como antes, aunque ninguno de los dos podía evitar darle vueltas a aquello, sintiéndose algo curiosos por ello.

* * *

Os permito odiarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar capítulo nuevo. También lamento decir que no sé cuando volveré a publicar el siguiente, espero que sea dentro de poco. El problema es que mi ordenador se ha roto y no tengo forma de escribir capítulo nuevo hasta que pueda tener uno nuevo. Quiero agradecer a mi amigo por dejarme su ordenador mientras no está en casa para poder escribir, aunque no lo va a leer (?). Pero bueno, aunque haya tardado en actualizar, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. All Might hablando sobre sexo es adorable xD

Por cierto, el fanart es oficial para el fanfic :D Si queréis comprarle algún dibujo al chico que lo ha hecho, aquí os dejo su enlace de twitter ^^ /GaraxiTomachan

Pascuala Son: En algún momento tenía que llegar la normalidad, si xD Aun así no es como que vaya a dejar eso así, con el tiempo se dirá todo lo que se tiene que decir :D todo a su tiempo, sin prisas (?) ¿Y quien no querría que los peques fueran felices estando en la misma clase? TOT Pero así es la vida... además esto dará más juego a la hora de desarrollar la historia como quiero, ya lo verás ;D

Denisse Blues: Me alegra saber que te gustara ese capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentármelo, me hace muy feliz ^^


	12. Capítulo 12 - Algo de curiosidad

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Todoroki x Deku

Advertencia: Curiosidad de niños preadolescentes. Escenas con leve contenido sexual.

* * *

Capítulo 12 – No está mal algo de curiosidad

Aquella tarde los dos chicos marcharon a sus respectivas casas con la misma idea en la cabeza, la conversación que habían tenido con Toshinori. Aunque los dos sabían biológicamente lo que era el sexo nunca se habían imaginado que podía ser algo más que dar vida a un bebé, lo que era normal a esa edad, eran demasiado pequeños e inexpertos para saber sobre aquello. El joven de pelo verde se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir después de haber cenado, pero las palabras del rubio seguían revoloteando por su cabeza, haciendo que sintiera algo de curiosidad. Pasó los minutos sin saber qué hacer hasta que se decantó por quitarse las mantas para poder sentarse en la cama, estiró su brazo y encendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara que tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

Tragó saliva mientras sus ojos miraban directamente hacia su entrepierna con cierta inseguridad. El profesor dijo que se podía sentir bien con la persona que quisiera o solo, pero no entendía cómo podía hacerlo, si el pene tenía que meterse en la chica entonces no podía hacerlo solo, era imposible sin una chica. Llevó una mano a su pantalón con rapidez para levantar las telas un poco y así poder ver aquella zona que tanta intriga le causaba. La miró durante un largo rato mientras trataba de averiguar cómo podía sentirse bien solo, pero no había manera. Acercó la mano que no estaba sujetando su ropa para agarrar su miembro, moviéndolo un poco por si sus ojos encontraban algo que no había visto hasta ese momento, pero era inútil, todo era igual, solo tenía un poco más de vello.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú solito…?- Preguntó en un susurro para sí mismo, dándose unos segundos más. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente apartó las manos para acostarse de nuevo y después apagar la luz, quedando tumbado de lado con todo su cuerpo bajo las mantas. No podía sentirse más idiota por darle tantas vueltas a algo como eso, pensó que seguramente le estaba dando demasiada importancia, algún día lo descubriría. Tras aquel momento tan vergonzoso a solas terminó durmiéndose con el pasar de los minutos, dejando de esa forma aquel día atrás.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a la misma rutina, aunque aún recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior decidió no darle más vueltas y disfrutar el segundo día de clase. No fue muy diferente al primer día, desayunó y se encontró con Todoroki para caminar hasta el instituto mientras conversaban tranquilamente. Allí se encontraron con Uraraka y después cada uno fue a su clase para continuar con las clases del día anterior y presentar los profesores de otras asignaturas. Al llegar la hora del descanso, Midoriya se levantó para ir hacia el pupitre en el que se sentaba la chica de pelo castaño, encontrándose a esta hablando con otro compañero de clase. No quiso molestar, así que se dio media vuelta para salir de la clase, sin embargo esta captó su presencia en seguida y lo llamó antes de que diera el tercer paso.

-¡Midoriya!- El chico se giró al ser llamado, viendo como Uraraka se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él acompañado con el otro chico. -¿Vamos al mismo sitio de ayer?-

-Oh… Claro, pensaba que estabas ocupada y bueno, yo no quería molestar…- Desvió la mirada con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas acompañando a una risa nerviosa.

-¡Que tonterías dices! ¿Cómo vas a molestar? Le he tenido que pedir un boli porque el mío se ha quedado sin tinta… así que se lo estaba devolviendo.- Rio y después miró al chico a su lado con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah… Entiendo, son cosas que pasan… Aunque es raro que sea en el segundo día.- Dirigió también su mirada al chico al lado de su nueva amiga. Era un chico alto y de pelo azulado, que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de determinación a través de sus gafas. –Perdona ¿Tu nombre era…?- Preguntó aún avergonzado y este le sonrió con calma.

-No te preocupes, es normal, además aún es el segundo día… Me llamo Iida Tenya, un placer, Midoriya.- El chico de pelo verde le sonrió sintiéndose más a gusto al ver lo comprensivo que era este.

-¡Podríamos comer todos juntos!- Uraraka exclamó aquellas palabras mientras juntaba sus manos con alegría por la idea, mirando a los dos chicos con los ojos brillando de la emoción. No esperó a escuchar las respuestas, pasó un brazo por el de Midoriya y el otro por el brazo de Iida, agarrándolos de esa forma para sacarlos de la clase y así encontrarse con el amigo del chico de pecas, quien miraba con sorpresa al chico nuevo. No tardó en cambiar su expresión por una de disgusto, llevando su mirada después hasta su amigo. Ambos se miraron, aunque Midoriya no entendió aquella expresión en su rostro, quiso preguntar pero la chica se adelantó con otras palabras. -¡Todoroki! Vamos al mismo sitio de ayer ¿Vienes, verdad?-

-Sí…- Desvió la mirada y suspiró para mirar después al chico de gafas. –Soy Todoroki.- Este le sonrió de la misma forma que había hecho con el otro.

-¿Eres amigo de Uraraka y Midoriya? Yo soy Iida Tenya, un placer.-

-Si… Bueno, conozco a Midoriya desde hace tiempo, a ella la conocí ayer.-

-¡Eso es! Todoroki y yo somos amigos desde hace años.- Midoriya se soltó del agarre de la chica para acercarse a su amigo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa. En ese momento el albino le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma, llevando una mano a su pelo para revolverlo un poco. –Vamos a pasar este rato todos juntos, es bueno hacer amigos nuevos.- Dirigió estas palabras hacia su amigo, creyendo que se sentía inseguro por su quemadura.

-¡Vamos todos! Si nos quedamos aquí se nos pasará la hora de volver antes de almorzar.- Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia el mismo sitio del día anterior mientras hablaban entre ellos comentando como había empezado aquel día. No tardaron en llegar al mismo banco del día anterior, sentándose los cuatro en este para poder comer. Pero el banco era pequeño y aunque todos pudieron sentarse estaban muy juntos, haciendo que fuera un poco incómodo. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada respecto a ello, solo comieron y charlaron. Todoroki no tardó en terminar su sándwich al no haber hablado apenas mientras los otros tres dejaban casi de lado sus bocadillos al estar hablando. Entonces Todoroki se levantó, ganándose toda la atención de los demás.

-Voy a ir al baño...- Tras decir eso, caminó desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. Ninguno llegó a decir nada antes de que se marchara, pero tampoco le dieron importancia.

-Midoriya... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- La castaña se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras miraba al nombrado, quien asintió sintiéndose algo extrañado por aquello. -¿Tú sabes qué le ha pasado a Todoroki en la cara? Si sois amigos supongo que te lo ha contado... Oh, es solo curiosidad, no quería preguntárselo a él directamente, igual le incomodaba...-

-Oh... Eso...- El chico de pecas bajó la vista hacia el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-A mi también me ha llamado la atención, pero igual es pronto para preguntar algo así... No podemos ser tan curiosos, Uraraka.- Esta vez habló el de gafas al ver como el otro se incomodaba por la pregunta, queriendo solucionar aquella situación para no estropear el ambiente.

-No, no pasa nada... No creo que pase nada por decirlo... Solo fue un accidente, a su madre se le resbaló la olla y el agua que había dentro le dio a Todoroki...- Llevó una mano a su nuca para revolverse un poco el pelo de esa zona con cierto nerviosismo. -Aunque se siente inseguro por ello...-

-Oh... Pobrecillo... Debió pasarlo mal...- Comentó Uraraka apenada por escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Si... Pero él está bien.- Sonrió de forma algo fingida sin apartar la mirada del suelo, recordando todo lo que pasó el tiempo que el albino desapareció por aquel accidente. Todos aquellos sentimientos volvieron como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, haciendo que tuviera que levantar la cabeza para buscar con sus ojos a su amigo con necesidad. Sintió una presión en su pecho, como si su corazón se estrujase en su interior al no encontrar al chico. Entonces miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que estaba por sonar el timbre para volver a las clases y se levantó con rapidez mientras envolvía con el plástico lo que le había quedado de sándwich. -Voy a ir a buscar a Todoroki, podéis esperarme en clase... ¡Ahora os veo!- No esperó a escuchar respuesta, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo para buscar el servicio más cercano. Al llegar se encontró a un chico pelirrojo lavándose las manos, se miraron durante unos segundos y se saludaron, marchándose después para dejar a Midoriya allí. Miró entre las cuatro paredes sin encontrar a nadie más, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por ello. Entonces vio dos puertas que daban a dos baños individuales, tal vez estaba ahí. Se dirigió a la primera y dio un par de toques a la puerta antes de abrirla, encontrándose este baño vacío y seguidamente hizo lo mismo con la segunda, obteniendo el mismo resultado ¿Dónde estaba su amigo? Salió de allí para caminar por el pasillo hacia el banco donde habían estado antes, encontrándoselo vacío por la hora.

Entonces sonó el timbre, haciendo que una oleada de estudiantes pasara por el pasillo, algunos más apurados que otros. El chico de pelo verde no dejó de mirar hacia los lados, buscando con la mirada a Todoroki, pero fue en vano. En seguida el pasillo se encontró vacío a excepción de él mismo, sabía que tenía que volver a clase, pero no podía hacerlo sin saber donde estaba antes el albino. Pensó que podría haber ido a su clase, pero este no se iría sin despedirse de él antes. Tragó saliva y decidió buscar otro baño en el mismo piso por si acaso. Caminó con rapidez, casi corriendo para poder encontrarlo cuanto antes, pero tenía que ser sigiloso, si lo pillaban corriendo por los pasillos en horas de clase podría tener consecuencias. A lo lejos pudo visualizar un cartel que indicaba que aquella puerta era la entrada a otro baño. Entró rápidamente, pero volvía a encontrarse el mismo resultado, tan vacío como el anterior. Su mirada bajó al suelo sintiéndose triste por no haber encontrado a su amigo, además de preocupado por no saber lo que habría pasado, pero él no podía hacer nada más. Se acercó al lavabo y limpió su cara en este para después encerrarse en uno de los baños individuales, no quería entrar en clase sintiéndose de esa forma y mucho menos interrumpir la clase. Con suerte aún no sabía que profesor daba esa clase, así que solo tenía que esperar a la siguiente. Pasó el rato escribiendo en su agenda y al sonar el timbre salió de allí con prisa para llegar a su clase, aunque esperó fuera de esta hasta asegurarse de que el profesor había salido. Entró y entonces vio como Uraraka se acercaba hacia él con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-¡Midoriya! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Bueno... me dolía un poco la tripa, así que fui al baño... pero no se me pasaba y me quedé ahí un rato... pero ya estoy mejor ¿Qué tal ha ido la clase?- Preguntó para dejar de lado aquella conversación, no quería mentirle a nadie, pero tampoco quería contarle sobre eso. La chica no insistió, lo acompañó hasta su asiento mientras le contaba al chico sobre la clase hasta que vieron aparecer al profesor de la siguiente asignatura, teniendo que volver cada uno a su pupitre para empezar la penúltima clase del día.

Las últimas dos horas de clase las pasó pensando en Todoroki, haciendo que se hiciera más largo, aunque por suerte no requería prestar mucha atención al ser los primeros días. Al sonar el timbre de salida se levantó y cogió su mochila ya preparada desde hace un rato para acercarse a su compañera y decirle que tenía prisa. Esta no le dio importancia y se despidió con normalidad, informando después a Iida mientras el chico de pecas salía con prisa de la clase, necesitaba encontrar al albino. Miró hacia los lados buscando entre la multitud, pero no consiguió encontrarlo. Tampoco podía ir a su clase, no sabía donde se encontraba, pero tampoco podía hacer algo mejor. Caminó entre la gente buscando tanto al chico como la puerta que correspondía a la clase en la que se encontraba, sin tardar en dar con esta, no estaba muy lejos con suerte. Aligeró el paso para asomarse por la puerta cuanto antes, pero su amigo no estaba entre las pocas personas que quedaban recogiendo sus cosas con calma mientras charlaban. Quiso preguntarle a alguien, pero su cuerpo no le dejaba hacerlo, dándose por vencido y caminando hacia la salida del instituto.

Caminó despacio por los pasillos, encontrando cada vez menos gente ya que todos iban con prisa por salir y poder comer en sus casas cuanto antes. Midoriya imaginó que tendría que hacer el camino de vuelta el solo, lo cual se le hacía algo triste al ser tan solo el segundo día, pero no quedaba otra. Al menos esperaba que Todoroki estuviera bien, más tarde se pasaría por su casa para preguntarle. Entonces volvió a recordar el pasado, haciendo que volviera a sentirse como se había sentido hace unas horas. Llevó la mano a su pecho, agarrando la camiseta y cerrando el puño con fuerza por aquellos sentimientos tan dolorosos a la vez que aligeraba el paso para salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Midoriya.- Se paró en seco al escuchar como aquella voz tan anhelada decía su nombre, levantando la vista y encontrando los ojos de distinto color mirándolo desde la puerta de la salida del instituto.

-¿Todoroki...?- Lo miró y se acercó rápidamente para quedar frente a él sin saber qué más decir.

-Fui a buscarte, pero no estabas... Uraraka me dijo que tenías prisa.-

-¡Yo fui a buscarte!- No pudo evitar elevar el tono de voz por la frustración que había estado conteniendo durante las últimas tres horas, haciendo que el albino se sorprendiera por ello. -¿Dónde te habías metido en la hora del patio? ¡Fui a buscarte al baño y no estabas! ¿Por qué no volviste? Ni siquiera te despediste, solo desapareciste y... ¡No es justo!- No dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que el contrario quedara aún más sorprendido.

-M-Midoriya... No es para tanto... Solo iba a ser la hora y volver para irme hasta mi clase era una perdida de tiempo... No quería llegar tarde...- El albino le explicó para tranquilizarlo, pero al ver que este no se apartaba decidió corresponder al abrazo y pasar una mano por su cabeza para acariciar su pelo y así ayudar a que se tranquilizara. Pasaron unos minutos allí, con suerte solo pasaban algunos profesores desconocidos y algunos encargados de la limpieza. -¿Mejor...?-

-Sí...- El más bajo asintió y se apartó un poco, encontrándose más tranquilo después de haber soltado todo lo que estaba guardando y sobretodo por haber escuchado su explicación. -¿Nos vamos...?- El chico asintió y empezaron a caminar para salir de allí, poniendo rumbo a sus casas. Durante el camino no hablaron demasiado, aunque se encontraba mejor el momento no dejaba de ser incómodo, pero aún así pudieron comentar algunas cosas, como la primera falta de clase del chico de pecas o la opinión que tenían de los nuevos profesores. Al llegar a la casa de Todoroki se quedaron un poco allí, lo justo para que el albino le propusiera sus planes.

-¿Quieres venir luego a mi casa?- El contrario se sorprendió por aquello ya que nunca le había invitado a su casa, pero no dudó en asentir.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad y este le sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, no hay nadie en casa hoy... pensé que podríamos hacer los deberes juntos, si tienes alguna duda o así...-

-Claro, iré después de comer entonces.- De esa forma quedaron para la tarde. Cada uno fue a su casa para comer y preparar las cosas.

Midoriya no tardó más de una hora en aparecerse por la casa de su amigo, este le invitó a pasar y subieron juntos a la habitación del chico. La habitación de este parecía una habitación sacada de una revista de decoraciones, apenas parecía la habitación de un niño. Además esta era más grande y espaciosa, incluso la cama era más grande que la suya. Pudo ver también una balda llena de libros sobre el escritorio, y en este otro un ordenador con una pantalla enorme. Se notaba que aquella familia era más adinerada.

-¿Quieres hacer los deberes aquí mismo? En la alfombra se está muy bien, pero si prefieres podemos bajar al salón y los hacemos en la mesa de allí, lo que tú prefieras.-

-Oh, aquí está bien... ¡Pongámonos a ello!- Tras decir eso los dos chicos sacaron sus libros y comenzaron a hacer las tareas que les habían puesto aquel día. Durante un rato estuvieron ayudándose el uno al otro hasta terminar con ello casi al mismo tiempo. Después ambos jugaron en el ordenador del albino, sin embargo, Midoriya notaba a este algo raro, podía decir que estaba nervioso, pero no sabía cual era la razón.

-Midoriya...- El nombrado lo miró esperando que este le dijera que era lo que pasaba, haciendo que Todoroki no tuviera que esperar su respuesta. -Quería comentarte algo sobre lo que hablamos ayer con All Might.- El chico de pecas se sonrojó al instante por aquello como si acabara de correr en una carrera en la que estaba en juego su figura preferida de All Might. No podía creer que era aquello lo que tenía tan nervioso a su amigo, pero sabía que era normal, él también lo había estado. Midoriya desvió un poco la mirada y asintió sin decir nada para que el chico pudiera continuar. -Bueno, el caso es que medio curiosidad y estuve mirando un poco... Quería hablar esto contigo, porque hay confianza para saber que piensas tú y así... ¿Has mirado algo por tu parte?- No pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo al escuchar la pregunta, recordando entonces lo de la noche pasada. No quería hablar de ello realmente, pero pensó que era mejor compartir las dudas y así resolverlas entre los dos.

-Bueno... No es como que haya investigado, anoche sentí curiosidad y me miré... pero no sentí nada.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para jugar con su pelo por los nervios, evitando hacer contacto visual con su amigo, quien dejó escapar una risita por la respuesta.

-¿Quieres que investiguemos juntos...? No está mal algo de curiosidad...-

-¡¿J-j-juntos?!- Se sorprendió por aquello, deseando haber escuchado mal aquellas palabras, pero no parecía que ese fuera el caso.

-Sí... Ahora mismo no hay nadie que quiera como pareja, así que no es algo que pueda probar con cualquiera... pero tú no eres cualquier persona, Midoriya, creo que esto nos puede favorecer a los dos... ¿Qué opinas?- Este no pudo responder al momento, se quedó atónito mirando al albino sin saber que responder, dando vueltas a sus palabras en su cabeza. No le faltaba razón, incluso le tentaba sentirse de la misma forma, pero no era capaz de imaginar nada si aceptaba.

-Si acepto... ¿Sabes por dónde tenemos que empezar...?-

-Sí, sé un poco lo que hay que hacer, puedes confiar en mi...-

-Bueno...- Tragó saliva sin llegar a terminar la frase y al final cerró los ojos para asentir con dificultad. Todoroki suspiró algo más tranquilo al ver que aceptaba y entonces se levantó de su asiento para agarrar la mano de su amigo.

-Ven, vamos a la cama para estar más cómodos...- El chico de pelo verde aceptó y lo siguió. Los dos chicos quedaron sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro, quedándose así durante un rato para armarse de valor para dar el siguiente paso. -¿Puedes bajar un poco tus pantalones?- El contrario asintió y llevó sus manos al cierre de su pantalón para desabrocharlos y bajar lo justo junto a la ropa interior para dejar su entrepierna expuesta ante el albino. Entonces levantó la mirada y se encontró a este haciendo lo mismo, consiguiendo que su sonrojo fuera aun más notorio. -Vale... sé que hay que tocarlo hasta que se levante...-

-¿Se levanta?- Preguntó confundido por aquello y el otro asintió. Miró su propia entrepierna y bajó su mano hasta esta para empezar lo que le había indicado. Todoroki lo miró durante unos segundos y entonces siguió sus pasos con un poco más de confianza. Los dos se tocaron, cada uno a su manera sin saber muy bien cómo había que hacerlo o qué tenía que pasar exactamente.

-E-espera, Midoriya... creo que se hace así...- El chico llevó su mano a la entrepierna del chico de pelo verde, empezando a acariciarlo con cuidado pero con más firmeza que él. Este se sorprendió por ello, pero no se negó, sin embargo no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara por la vergüenza. Aquella situación era muy extraña, nunca pensó que se vería en una situación tan embarazosa. Los ojos verdes se centraron en su amigo, viendo como este también se sonrojaba mientras acariciaba aquellas zonas tan íntimas. Entonces sintió algo extraño, era una sensación gustosa que no había sentido antes. Su sonrojo se hizo mayor por la vergüenza de tal forma que tuvo que apartarse con prisa.

-P-perdona Todoroki, yo... esto es muy raro, se siente todo muy raro y no... es muy nuevo... yo...- El albino lo miró con sorpresa mientras Midoriya se abrazaba las piernas para ocultar aquella zona, haciendo que este entendiera en seguida.

-No pasa nada, solo estamos probando... Pero creo que hasta aquí esta bien, si no te sientes a gusto no podemos seguir, ya lo averiguaremos, no tenemos prisa.- El de pelo verde lo miró, viendo aquella sonrisa mientras se colocaba bien su ropa para después levantarse. -Además es tarde, creo que es mejor que vayas ya a tu casa ¿No crees?- Lo miró muy avergonzado y asintió, tranquilizándose un poco al ver que no le había molestado. En seguida se puso bien su ropa y recogió sus libros para poder irse. Los dos fueron juntos hasta la puerta de la casa en silencio y allí se despidieron.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Preguntó aún algo nervioso y sonrojado, mirando al chico dentro de la casa.

-Claro, como siempre... Y recuerda, no se lo digas a nadie.- Midoriya se sonrojó completamente nada más escuchar sus palabras, entendiendo que se refería a aquel momento tan vergonzoso. Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí para ir a su casa cuanto antes. Quería olvidar toda aquella situación, lo que había sentido, todo era muy extraño y confuso. No sabía si aquello era normal y no quería saberlo, era mejor ignorar todo eso y volver a la rutina cuanto antes.

* * *

¡Y aquí el capítulo de hoy! :D Es más largo que los demás, pero quería dejar esto hecho y no dejarlo para el siguiente. Espero que os haya gustado ^^ aunque es algo incómodo escribir sobre estas situaciones con niños, pero estas cosas pasan xDaunque he intentado no pasar el límite de la curiosidad :'D Pero bueno, ahora tenemos a Iida :D

Pascuala Son: Me encanta recibir tanto amor siempre TwT muchas gracias por apoyar tanto el fanfic y ser tan paciente con lo que he tardado, espero poder publicar más seguido a partir de ahora ^^ Y bueno, yo no recuerdo mi 'charla', solo sé que la primera vez que nos hablaron de ello fue en el colegio un profesor, después mi hermana (ya entrando un poco más en lo que hablaba Toshinori) y en el instituto con unas clases de sexología xD Y dios! a mi me pasa lo mismo, más bien, la idea del fanfic fue porque vi una lavandería nueva al lado de mi casa y pensé 'eso puede dar para fanfic' x/D Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Y me alegra que te guste la portada :D


	13. Capítulo 13 - Ya nos veremos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Boku No Hero Academia y a su respectivo autor.

Pareja: Todoroki x Deku

Advertencia: Niños creciendo~

Capítulo 13 - Ya nos veremos

Después de aquella experiencia tan extraña para el menor, pasó unos días sin poder mirar de la misma forma a su amigo. Cada vez que hablaba con él o incluso el solamente verlo le hacía recordar aquel día, haciendo que inevitablemente se sonrojase por ello. Era incapaz de deshacerse de esos pensamientos; las nuevas sensaciones, la vergüenza, incluso los gestos de Todoroki estaban grabados en su cabeza, casi parecía que ni con el pasar de los años podría evitar recordarlo cada vez que viera el rostro de su amigo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos chicos volvió a hablar de ello, haciendo que el de pelo verde pudiera encontrarse más tranquilo y con el pasar de los días pudo dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado, volviendo a disfrutar de su nueva vida escolar con normalidad. Por otro lado, Midoriya empezó a relacionarse más con sus compañeros de clase, consiguiendo mostrarse algo más tranquilo y abierto a estos. Pero poco a poco las cosas iban cambiando sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

Se encontraban a mediados de diciembre, habiendo pasado ya por los primeros exámenes del trimestre sin mucha dificultad. Además se empezaba a notar la llegada de la navidad y por tanto, también de las primeras vacaciones de esta festividad. Todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por ello, ya fuera por las vacaciones, los regalos, el celebrar aquel día en familia, no importaba la razón, aquello los animaba. Y Midoriya no era menos, la llegada de las navidades significaba poder ver a su padre entre otros familiares a quienes tanto extrañaba. Además llevaba tiempo preparando un regalo para su mejor amigo y no podía esperar más tiempo para poder dárselo.

Aquel día era otro de los días en los que se encontraba caminando hacia la casa del albino para encaminarse al instituto, pero a diferencia de los demás, este era el último día de clases antes de dar comienzo al nuevo año. El frío ya se hacía presente, haciendo que los dos chicos tuvieran que llevar ropa más abrigada, sobretodo a primera hora de la mañana cuando los pocos rayos de sol que pasaban a través de las nubes aún eran tan escasos. Los dos estudiantes caminaron juntos hacia el instituto, donde las primeras horas no fueron muy diferentes a las de los demás días. Sin embargo, el cambio se dio en la hora de descanso. Midoriya, junto a sus dos compañeros de clase, salieron de esta para encontrarse con el albino como lo habían hecho todos los días. Se sorprendió al encontrárselo junto a otra persona entablando una conversación fluida entre ellos, la cual le era irrelevante. Lo extraño era el hecho de no conocer a la persona a su lado y que pareciera que ellos dos llevasen tiempo siendo amigos. Se acercó algo confuso y lo llamó sonriendo con cierta inseguridad.

—¿Todoroki?— Este lo miró al instante y le dedicó una sonrisa, dejando aquella conversación de lado para poner toda su atención en él.

—Midoriya, hoy voy a estar con Shinsou, es mi compañero de clase... Tenemos que hacer un trabajo, así que vamos a ir a la biblioteca ahora y cuando terminen las clases, así que hoy no podré estar contigo.— El chico de pecas dirigió su mirada hacia el compañero de pelo morado, quien lo saludó con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza. Después volvió a mirar a su amigo para sonreír algo intranquilo mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

—Oh, bueno... Supongo que entonces nos veremos durante las vacaciones.—

—Claro, ya nos veremos— Se extrañó al ver que Todoroki se marchaba con aquel chico después de despedirse de aquella forma tan distante. Pero no podía darle tanta importancia, seguramente estaría ocupado por aquel trabajo, no podía reprocharle nada cuando se trataba de tareas de clase. Esperó un poco hasta ver como los dos chicos se mezclaban entre otros alumnos y entonces volvió con sus compañeros para hacer lo mismo de todos los días.

—¿Hoy no viene Todoroki?— La chica fue la primera en preguntar nada más tener a su amigo cerca y este asintió riendo algo forzado.

—Eso parece, ha dicho que tiene un trabajo que hacer con su compañero.—

—¿Te refieres a Shinsou?—

—Ah...— El de pelo verde trató de recordar las palabras de su amigo para asegurarse de que ese era su nombre antes de asentir. —Sí, me ha dicho que se llama Shinsou... Aunque él no se ha presentado.—

—Dicen que no habla mucho y que se mete en muchos líos... Pobre Todoroki, seguramente le costará hacer el trabajo.— La castaña desvió la mirada algo apenada por aquello, haciendo que Midoriya se preocupase por su amigo.

—No te preocupes, seguro que lo hace bien, Todoroki es buen estudiante, aunque ese sea su compañero le irá bien.— Las palabras de Iida pudieron tranquilizar a los dos, tenía toda la razón, Todoroki no se iba a rendir por tener un compañero como el que parecía ser Shinsou.

—¡Como sea! Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre y el tiempo se acaba.— De esa forma los tres chicos se encaminaron hacia el mismo banco de siempre para comer mientras charlaban hasta la hora de volver.

La mañana se hizo algo larga a pesar de ser un día como otro cualquiera, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que aquel cambio lo había desatado la falta de su amigo, pero no llegaba a entender el porqué de ello. Sabía que Todoroki era una persona muy importante para él, pero aunque fuera así, tenía otras personas muy importantes que no marcaban tanta diferencia cuando no estaban con él. Quería entender qué era lo que hacia que le afectara de esa forma, pero por muchas vueltas que le daba, no conseguía dar con la respuesta. Quería contárselo a alguien, pero si no era Todoroki ¿Quién podía ser? Podía hablarlo con su vecino, su madre, Uraraka o incluso Iida ¿Pero cuanto tenía que decir para que entendieran lo que él sentía? ¿Tenía que desvelar los secretos que prometió no contar sobre ellos? No podía hacer eso, y aunque lo hiciera, podría no servirle de nada y contar todo en vano, incluso podría llegar a arruinar su amistad. Supuso que lo mejor sería guardárselo para sí mismo y con el tiempo podría encontrar la respuesta.

Al llegar la tarde el chico se encontraba en su habitación, había terminado sus deberes y ya no sabía qué hacer, normalmente quedaba con su amigo, pero si ese día estaba ocupado no podría hacerlo. Entonces recordó que era miércoles y que hacía mucho tiempo que no acompañaba a su madre a la lavandería. Se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación para buscar a su madre, sin ser muy difícil encontrarla. No tardó en escucharla tatarear desde la cocina, acercándose y encontrándola ordenando el frigorífico.

—Mamá ¿Tienes que ir a la lavandería?— La madre se giró hacia él y asintió en seguida.

—Ya sabes que voy todos los miércoles ¿Quieres acompañarme hoy? Hace mucho que no vienes—

—Claro, así te ayudo con la ropa.— Habló mientras ayudaba a su madre a colocar cosas sin necesidad de que esta se lo pidiera. No tardaron demasiado en ordenarlo, seguidamente la madre fue a por la cesta donde tenían la ropa y la cogió para llevarla. Sin embargo el menor se acercó y se la quitó para que ella no tuviera que cargar con tanto peso.

—Parece que ya has crecido lo suficiente como para llevar tu solito la cesta... Cualquier día podrás empezar a bajar solo para lavar la ropa, sería una gran ayuda para mí.—

—Por mi no hay ningún problema con ello, le próxima vez bajaré yo solo... Así podrás descansar un poco.— La mujer le sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, encantada con la ayuda que su hijo le ofrecía. De esa forma salieron juntos de la casa para ir a la lavandería tranquilamente, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa en terminar con aquella tarea, al contrario, así podían hablar de su día a día. Al llegar al local la madre enseñó al menor como se ponía la lavadora de allí para que la próxima vez que fuera él solo no tuviera ningún problema y después solo se sentaron en uno de los bancos a charlar.

Los minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación que estaban teniendo sobre los exámenes que había tenido. La mirada de ambos fue directamente hacia Todoroki, quien traía una cesta con ropa para lavar él también. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa sin decirse nada, así que la primera en hablar fue la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, Todoroki ¿De nuevo te ha tocado a ti la colada?—

—Buenas tardes... Si, mi hermana está estudiando, así que le dije que vendría yo.— Este desvió la mirada y caminó hacia una de las lavadoras para echar la ropa en esta mientras su amigo lo miraba sin saber qué decir aún.

—Todoroki viene a veces en lugar de su hermana. Me hace compañía muchas veces~ — Explicó la mujer para que su hijo entendiera un poco. No pudo evitar recordar los días del pasado en los que la madre era quien hacía la colada, aun quería saber sobre ella y la razón de que no volviera por aquel lugar, pero sabía que era un tema tabú, así que se contuvo.

—Entiendo...— Sin embargo, había otra duda que le inquietaba desde el momento en el que vio al albino entrar, una duda que no era nada tabú. En la hora del patio le dijo que iba a hacer el trabajo con su compañero de clase ¿Entonces por qué estaba ahí? Y si terminaba pronto ¿Por qué no le dijo nada sobre salir aquella tarde? Era el último día de clase, no tendrían que estudiar para el día siguiente. Aun con todas esas dudas en su cabeza no se atrevía a preguntarle nada ¿Quién era él para exigir explicaciones? ¿Los amigos podían hacer eso? En aquella sala solo se escuchaba el sonido de las lavadoras, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera la madre, quién se preocupó al ver aquella situación tan incómoda entre aquellos chicos que eran tan buenos amigos. El albino caminó hacia el banco de al lado y se sentó ahí solo, haciendo más incomoda la situación.

—¿Qué vais a hacer estas navidades?— Preguntó la de pelo verde para romper aquel silencio, haciendo que ambos chicos la mirasen durante unos segundos. Después Midoriya miró a su amigo y este bajó la mirada para hablar.

—Pues... creo que iremos a casa de nuestros abuelos ¿Y vosotros?—

—Nosotros vamos a celebrar la Noche Buena en casa con papá y después iremos a casa de los abuelos para celebrar la Navidad. En Nochevieja iremos al pueblo con los otros abuelos y volveremos después de Año Nuevo. Um... ¿Te gustaría venir el día de Reyes a comer a casa?—

—Oh... no puedo, ese día aún estaré en casa de mis abuelos.— Al escuchar aquellas palabras el de pelo verde se levantó y lo miró con angustia.

—¿Cuando te vas...?— Las palabras casi no salían de su boca, esperaba escuchar una respuesta distinta a la que se pasaba por su cabeza, una respuesta que le dijera de alguna forma que también tendría tiempo para él.

—Nos marcharemos mañana por la mañana...—

Al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió un golpe en el pecho, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos al decírselo. Tampoco se lo dijo antes y no tenían planeado verse ese día, lo que daba a entender que el albino se marcharía sin decir ni una palabra y estar esas dos semanas sin verse. Se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo ¿De verdad Todoroki lo llegó a considerar como su mejor amigo? ¿De verdad eso era una amistad?

El sonido de la lavadora avisando que había terminado rompió el silencio en ese momento. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió al momento, el joven bajó su cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia y segundos después caminó hasta la lavadora para recoger la ropa en la cesta. La madre en seguida fue a ayudarlo, poniendo una mano en su hombro entendiendo un poco la situación. Esta vez fue la mujer quién cargó con la cesta de ropa, caminando hacia la puerta de la salida.

—Bueno, entonces nos veremos a la vuelta, que tengáis buen viaje mañana y felicita las fiestas y el Año nuevo a tu familia de nuestra parte.—

—Ya nos veremos— Habló el chico de pecas sin mirarlo a los ojos, aunque el contrario ni siquiera respondió, haciendo que le diera más rabia aún.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos dejando al joven solo en la lavandería. Sin embargo, no miró hacia esta, caminó junto a su madre hacia su casa en silencio y al llegar se encerró en su habitación después de decirle que quería estar solo. Se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo de esta durante un largo rato, sentándose después para mirar el resto de su habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Entonces vio desde allí una caja mediana de color azul en su escritorio, la cual contenía el regalo de Navidad para su amigo. Se levantó y caminó hasta esta para cogerla y abrirla. En su interior había una figura de All Might que había comprado con el dinero que él mismo había ahorrado de la paga que le daba su madre.

Lo miró durante un largo rato, queriendo lanzarlo contra la pared o el suelo, cualquier cosa que lo ayudase a liberar la rabia que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Pero no podía hacer eso, no quería preocupar más a su madre. Sacó la figura y la miró antes de acercarse a la papelera que tenía en su habitación. Rápidamente lo metió dentro de esta y después cogió la caja con la que sí decidió desahogarse rompiéndola mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, conteniéndose para no dejar escapar ningún sollozo. Terminó en seguida y lo metió todo en la papelera, cerrando después la bolsa de esta para tirarla al día siguiente aunque aun no estuviera llena.

Después de las vacaciones no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Lo siento mucho, podéis matarme si queréis por tardar tanto en volver a publicar capítulo y para colmo hacerlo tan corto y dejarlo así (Buen regalo de Navidad, Leon, es perfecto para las pocas personas que siguen esta historia). Espero que con este retraso de capítulo no dejéis de seguirlo, voy a intentar volver a publicar más seguidamente, que no es por falta de ideas, es más por falta de ánimo, no he tenido los mejores meses del año... ¡Pero se viene un nuevo año y espero que sea mucho mejor! Así que voy a reunir todas mis ganas para seguir publicando este fanfic~

Layla Eucliffe: ¡Muy buenas! Para nada me tomo a mal las criticas constructivas, no te preocupes, al contrario, lo agradezco muchísimo :'D El primer consejo es algo me han dicho mucho e intento tenerlo en cuenta, de verdad, pero es como muy imposible para mi 0 pero aun así sigo intentándolo Dx ¡Y el segundo consejo me ha venido genial! No tenía ni idea de que era así, yo siempre ponía este que era el que tenía más a mano, pero no sabía que estaba mal usado xD te lo agradezco mucho, espero que te guste la historia ^^

Pascuala Son: Yep xD ha sido como muy inesperado eso... Y siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en publicar de nuevo T0T


End file.
